TWIST OF FATE
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Not long after Naruto goes off to train with Jiraiya, Hinata decides to take hold of her fate. She escapes the walls of Konoha in pursue of her own destiny. Now, 5 years have passed and Hinata has returned to Konoha. Mostly NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**TWIST OF FATE**

Authoress: KAKASHIKIN

Neji x Hinata, Sasuke x oc, Kakashi x oc and other possible couplings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Himeko, Ryo and Sasaki sensei though.

CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING

_-Somewhere in the woods near the fire country borders-_

"Oi, Hinаtа! Аre we there yet? Cause I swear, I can barely feel my legs you know."

"Shut up, Ryo! Your whining is not helping things here, bаkа!"

"You shut up, Hime! I was talking to Hinаtа. Not you." Muttered Ryo. Out of the blues, a kunai came flying inches beside his right cheek. "Hey, that was uncalled for, bitch!" shouted Ryo furiously at Himeko.Then, another kunai flew towards Ryo, this time missing his left cheek. Ryo dodged the flying weapon with a senbon alongside some insults. Not long after that, numerous kunais and senbons were flying between both Ryo and Hime. Both not wanting to give in no matter what.

All the while, Hinata and Sasaki sensei just continued their journey leaving the two crazy ninjas to bicker about. It was no use splitting those two up. From experience, Hinata and Sasaki knew that the only way to stop them fighting was to let them try themselves up. It wasn't after about two hours did Ryo and Himeko give up, but not without throwing snide remarks at each other, of course.

Hinata and Sasaki had already covered a few miles all the mile, so Ryo and Himeko later had a tough time catching up with their sensei and other friend. By the time they caught up with Hinata and Sasaki sensei, they had already arrived at an extremely big wooden door. Hinata and Sasaki sensei were sitting on some of the rocks in that area, while waiting for them. Sensing Ryo and Himeko approaching, Sasaki sensei got up, followed by Hinata, and beckoned them to continue the last few metres together. As they arrived at the main entrance, the four of them stopped on their heels. Turning around to face Hinata, Sasaki asked "You sure about this?"

Hinata was silent for a while. Her eyes were closed together as if she was deep in thought. After a while, she opened her eyes that had a determined look in it and whispered, "I'm back."

Sasaki, Ryo and Himeko simply smiled at her answer. At last their journey ends or maybe has just begun.

_- Hokage's office-_

Knock! Knock!

" Come in!" bellowed a lady's voice. " Ahh, Haruma- san. Is something amiss at the gate?"

"Nothing serious, Hokage- sama. But, there is a group of ninjas at the gate. They are waiting for your permission to enter Konoha."

"Indeed? Which country are they from? The Sand? The Snow country? Perhaps the hidden stone country?" asked Tsunade as she swiveled her chair around so that she faced the ninja.

" Err...no they are not from either of those country, Hokage- sama."

"Then? Haven't you asked them where they are from?" frowned Tsunade. _Who could exactly want to come to Konoha at this time of the year? Hell, winter here in Konoha is just as bad in The Snow Country._

" I did, Hokage- sama. They said that they are from Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW LIFE**

"Whoa! This apartment is super! Hey, that room is mine!" Hime ran and plastered a note on the door of the room, proclaiming it as hers.

Hinata giggled looking at how excited her friend was. It had been quite sometime since the four of them had settled in properly. In the last two years, they were constantly on the move, leaving them no time to settle into a proper home. Home. Yeah, having a home now sounds comforting. As Hinata went around looking at their house, Ryo was standing in one corner talking (or rather sulking) to Sasaki Sensei.

"I still don't get it. Why do I have to stay in another house with a guy that I don't even know? Why can't I stay here with all of you?"

Sasaki Sensei sighed, " I know you are smart, Ryo. You know why."

" But its' not like I'm going to hitting on you guys. Hell, even if you paid me a hundred million yen, I still wouldn't date _that_ woman," Ryo stated while pointing at Hime.

Sasaki just rolled her eyes, "Consider yourself lucky that she's too occupied with her room, Ryo. I'm too tired to have to drag you to the hospital later. Now, about your apartment. Relax okay. The other guy occupying that apartment is Hinata's friend. There shouldn't be any trouble"

"What if he is some psychotic freak or serial killer? I could die staying there for all we know. Heck, I don't even know his name. What was it again? Narita? Noruta?"

"It's Naruto, idiot." Ryo jumped having heard Hinata's slow drawl behind him. Damn, when on earth did she suddenly appear behind him. She's just as scary as Hime. Hime is still happily prancing about in new room." Plus a freak maybe that he is, but he isn't psychotic as far as I know. About him being a serial killer…the last time I heard anything about him, he couldn't even look at a mice without vomiting later. So, don't worry too much okay." Hinata patted Ryo's shoulder as a show of support before moving to her room. "By the way, sensei. Is it okay if I have this room here? I know that you like less lighting, so I guess that room is okay for you."

Sasaki sensei nodded her head, " Yes, and thank you, Hinata. That was very thoughtful of you. This room is perfectly well for me. Well, Ryo. I'd suggest that you go to your apartment and try to settle in. Who knows, that boy might become your friend later, eh. In the meantime, I'll try to find a vacant house for you."

"Sensei…" Ryo suddenly found the floor interesting, " Gomen…"

"Heh, look at you. The Kosunaga genius apologizing," Sasaki Sensei ruffled his hair as if he were a small boy. "Any problem, you come straight to me, okay. You know you can always count on us, Ryo." She smiled softly at him, instantly reminding him of his sister. His long dead sister.

"Arigato, sensei. Well, I think I better be on the move now. Hey, Hina- chan, Hime baka, dream of me tonight, okay" with a last wave, Ryo turned around and walked towards his new home. Yeah, living with a freak might not be such a bad idea, he thought. Life was slowly taking a new direction for him, Hinata, Himeko and Sasaki Sensei.

_At the training field-_

"Oi, Naruto! Where are you of too? You were supposed to lunch with us!"

"Ah, gomen, Sakura- chan. I have to be home early today. I'm meeting this guy who's going to my new housemate." Naruto threw a careless goodbye as he ran of towards his house. A new housemate. Now, life wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Naruto secretly smiled and said to himself, "Maybe, this guy and I can become best of friends. Who knows."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LIFE GOES ON 

" HINA- CHAN!"

A pillow comes flying across the room and ends dead square on Himeko's face.

"Can't you just shut your pie- hole, Hime. I'm trying to get some sleep here," Hinata groggily talks as she draws the blanket up to her head. _Che, that girl is always annoying in the morning. _

" Hinata Hyuga! You better get that big ass of yours out of that bed right now!" Hime perfectly avoided a flying alarm clock this time.

" One more comment about my butt, and I'll make your life hell." Came the muffled threat from somewhere under the blanket.

"Geez, it's always like this in the morning," muttered Himeko mentally, " Oi, Hinata! Have you lost your mind or something? We are supposed to meet the Hokage at her office at nine sharp, idiot." Well, at least that made Hinata shot out of her bed and straight into the bathroom.

A muffled voice drifted from the bathroom, "Why on earth didn't you wake me up, Hime! Now we're gonna be late and the Hokage is definitely skin us alive."

" Well, yeah whatever." Hime said non- committedly, brushing the question aside. Just steps outside Hinata's bedroom, Himeko said, "Just to let you know, Sasaki Sensei went first. She said something about having important matters to finalize, something like that."

Having finished dressing, Hinata went to the door (Himeko was already waiting at the door), "Unfinished matters? Darn, that reminds me some unfinished matters of my own." muttered Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Uh..no..nothing..just a slip of the tongue." Hinata hurriedly avoided further probing from Himeko. Stopping in their tracks, Hinata looked up, "Well, here we are, Hime." _Shit! We're 30 minutes late. Just peachy_.

" Cross you fingers and pray that we come out of this place in one piece." Gulped Hinata.

"You make the Hokage sound like a real dragon, Hinata. She really can't be that bad, is she?" Himeko asked with a sweat tear (anime style) trickling down her forehead.

"Believe me, she IS that bad. Sometimes worse." Hinata simply said as they took a step into the building.

_- The Hokage's office-_

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"Good morning, Hokage- sama." Himeko and Hinata stated in unison.

"Morning you two. Have a seat. You are just in time for the briefing."

Taking a seat, Hinata did a quick glance across the big plain room. Scrolls lying about the room, a cup of tea, Sasaki sensei and Ryo. _Wait, RYO made in time. Now that is BAD._ Realizing that Hinata staring intently at him, he gave her a quick grin and then inverted his full attention towards what the Hokage was about to say. No need to give her a bad impression about him on their first encounter.

" Ahem. Now that your full attention. First and foremost, I would like to welcome you back to Konoha. You too, Ryo. It's a pleasure to have you here." Tsunade smiled gently at Ryo. He kind of reminded her of Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and a few shinobis all wrapped up in one person. She had an inkling that he isn't going to be easy to handle. Looking at the rest of the small crowd, she noticed that she had their full attention then. "Now, Hinata, Himeko and Ryo. I'll just be briefing about your positions here in Konoha. There will be some rearrangements, but nothing vast. Just for the papers that's all. Are you all okay with that?" The three nodded as acceptance. "Good. I understand that the three of you graduated The Academy (The Royal Academy Of Ninja) with the position of Special ANBU. Am I correct?" the three nod again. "However, back here in Konoha, you will have to reseat your jounin test. It's for the formalities, you see. In the meantime, you will still be ANBUs and will still be able to accept missions from the Royal Academy." Then there was silence in the room. A thoughtful silence.

After some time, Hinata spoke, "This jounin test, when is it?"

" About another two weeks. The next one will be six months after that. Of course you can choose which one you wish to partake in." Tsunade explained. _My, my, little Hinata has really grown up. _Tsunade had realized that Hinata had lost her trademark stuttering and finger twiddling. She remarked it as a pleasant change in the girl. Fair enough, Hinata now appears more confident and alert as ever. _Guess those four years of absence has done her good_, though Tsunade.

" Next two weeks it is then. No point in waiting longer, is there?" Hinata smirked. Himeko and Ryo smiled among themselves as a sign of agreement. There really was no need to prolong the matter. It was easier to get it over and done with.

"By the way, the jounin test is individual, so it isn't compulsory to need a group of three to be able eligible for it. You might meet some of your former classmates in this round. Most of them have yet to pass that test. Only a few such as Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino have been promoted so far." Tsunade added for Hinata's information.

"Heh, I guess that Naruto and Kiba are still chuunin, eh?" smiled Hinata as she remembered two of her friends.

"Alongside, a couple of girls. Ten Ten is the only girl to past the jounin test, and that was after three attempts to say." said Tsunade.

"Well, it isn't a shocker to hear that only Ten Ten qualified for that promotion. The girls have always been to infatuated with Sasuke to notice their lack of skills," shrugged Hinata. She understood well enough how crazy were Konohan girls after Sasuke.

"Back to the jounin test business, we've decided that we'll take it in another two weeks," declared Hinata. "In the meantime, what do we have to do?"

"Good. Then, just fill in these forms and wait for the test. In the meantime, you will be free of any mission, as to get yourself used to living here in Konoha. Again, welcome to Konoha." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage- sama." The four of them stood up, bowed and went out of the room.

Watching the door close behind them, Tsunade smiled. "A really unique group they are. Konoha will sure be in chaos for a while. Especially Ryo. The girls will sure be after him."

_-Somewhere on the streets of Konoha-_

" Well, at least we got out in one piece, eh, Hinata" Himeko nudged an elbow at Hinata.

Ryo was dumfounded but he decided to remain quiet anyway. Right now, what matters most to him is to get some decent food, anything as long as it isn't ramen. Damn, he really had had enough of that noodle to last him a lifetime. He was so intent on thinking about food that he didn't realize that Himeko was calling him. Pissed for having Himeko shouting at him, he instantly snapped back, " Shut up, baka! It's enough that Naruto is giving me a hard time and now you too!"

Himeko looked slightly taken aback by Ryo's attitude towards her. Damn him. All she was trying to do was to ask if he fancied lunching with them and look where her good intentions ended. That was the second time she got scolded for nothing that day, and it seemed like too much for her. Turning into the opposite way, she decided to walk off.

"You guys go ahead and lunch. I have some things to look over." With a wave of the hand, she walked off.

" Hime- chan…" Hinata just stared at Himeko's retreating back.

"What's eating her? She knows that I didn't mean those things I said. Well, about Naruto, that was true, but her…I was joking. She is going to be okay, right? Right?" Ryo looked at Sasaki sensei and Hinata for an answer, but received none.

"I think it's best that we let her be alone for a while." Sasaki sensei said in that quiet tone of hers. There was suddenly an awkward silence between them.

"HINATA! HINATA!" someone was shouting her name. Hinata's head jerked towards the direction of the shouting. A girl with two meatball- looking hairdo, was running, shouting and waving towards her. Suddenly, it crossed her mind of who that girl was.

" Ten- Ten chan!" Hinata shouted in surprise back. Then a glimpse of someone in green spandex caught her attention. " Lee- san!" . Hinata bowed to the man that she addressed as 'Gai sensei' (dumbfounded, Ryo also bowed in respect to this weird looking jounin). Amidst all the hugging and excitement, Hinata saw someone. She lowered her voice to the lowest sound cord but her eyes didn't avert the fourth person's own eyes. Eyes that were similar to her.

"Neji- san." She acknowledged.

Neji was busy figuring something in his mind that he didn't really realize Ten- Ten and Lee practically jumping and shouting. It wasn't until Ten Ten furiously tugged at his' shirtsleeve, that he realized that she was saying or more like squealing, to him about something. He lifted an eyebrow of his.

Ten Ten sighed at his response. Neji obviously didn't hear a single thing that she had been telling him. " Neji, it's…"

" Hinataaaaa- channnnn!" shouted Lee, cutting off what Ten Ten was about to say to Neji.

In that instance, Neji froze as he registered the name he heard Lee shout. It couldn't be. Hinata- sama. Here in Konoha? Ten Ten pointed at some direction, and Neji followed her finger. There, infront of him, a mere few metres away, stood Hinata. Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress that went missing four years ago. He saw Hinata smile at Ten Ten, Lee and Gai sensei in that fashion he new very well. Soft and affectionate. It suddenly dawned on him, that he was the only one on his team still rooted at the same spot. His teammates and sensei had already gone to welcome her back. Temporarily forgetting his shock, he slowly dragged himself towards the spot that she stood and looked at her. Nothing came out of his lips. At that moment, he saw Hinata raise her Hyuga eyes and meet his eyes. Eyes that were so much like his, but very different. He also heard her quiet acknowledgement.

"Neji- san" she said. She was so quiet that her voice was barely audible, but Neji heard her nevertheless. _She hadn't change much, but the again maybe she had_. She seemed bolder, less timid and her eyes no longer reflect fear but it was replace with something else. Something that he found hard to fathom. Her whit orbs reflected flame- pride, determination, strength but also pain, and sadness. This definitely not the same Hinata that he knew.

" Hinata- sama" Neji replied.

Hinata shook her head. Even her hair was no longer short. It was long and it reached uo inches above her waist. " No, Neji san. It's just Hinata now."

Neji was quiet for moment. What does she mean? Hinata will always be 'Hinata- sama' and not just 'Hinata'. It seemed that Hinata understood his silence.

"You'll soon understand why," she quietly said.

Lee suddenly realized that Gai sensei was acting weird. Gai sensei had his head down and tears were streaming. Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata and Ryo were stupefied. Only Sasaki refused to stare at the poor man Why, Gai sensei was practically shaking.

"Gai sensei…" Lee asked as he tried to comfort his teacher.

Gai suddenly held his head up high. Lee and the rest shrieked in surprise. Gai had stars in his eyes and he suddenly knelt in front of Sasaki sensei.

"Flame of youth has blessed today by meeting me with this beautiful specimen of nature. Will you become my woman?" Gai declared. Behind him, everybody fell to the ground yes, including the cool and indifferent Neji in shock at the sight of Gai sensei serenading Sasaki sensei.

Sasaki shut the book that she was reading, stuffed it into her pocket and simply said, "No." without even looking at the man clad in green spandex infront of her. With that she walked away leaving a crushed Gai with tears of frustration suddenly falling.

"How cruel can the game of youth love be…"said a sad Gai as he watched the distant shadows of Sasaki sensei.

_-At Ichiraku ramen stall-_

"Ono san! One seafood ramen please," grinned Naruto as he took a seat in his favourite stall. Behind him came Kakashi sensei, Sakura and Sasuke (yep. In this story, Sasuke returned to Konoha after killing off Orochimaru).

"Ohayo, Hatake san, Sakura- chan, Sasuke – san. The usuals I presume?" chirped Ayame cheerfully. Her questions received a nod from everyone. "Please have a seat. The ramen will take a while." With that, she vanished into the kitchen.

While waiting for their ramen, Kakashi took out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise and continued reading, while Sakura was busy flirting with Sasuke, who paid no heed to her- or any female in Konoha for that matter. Naruto was busy jumping and dancing while waiting for his ramen, until he accidentally bumped into another customer. He didn't realize that someone had taken a seat beside him earlier. Naruto hastily begin to apologize only to receive a hard thump on the head from Sakura as she started to lecture him about sitting properly. Kakashi and Sasuke was busy ignoring the commotion. There were already used to Naruto's stupid antics and Sakura's wrath over him.

"Naruto, you baka. I told you before not to prance about. Now look at what you done." With that Sakura and Naruto started to continuously apologize to the other customer. They expected a real blow from that person, but they weren't prepared for a big smile that came from her instead.

"Naruto isn't it?"

Naruto was dumbfounded not because she was beautiful but also because he had never seen her around Konoha before. "Aaa…yes it is."

"So you really are Naruto, the ramen maniac as Ryo had said," she slightly chuckled at Naruto's expression, which shifted from total confusion to excitedness as something dawned on him. Sakura just stood rooted there after having properly seen the girl's features. She was cute. Hell, she was very beautiful.

"You know Ryo!" Naruto started to shout in excitement, which received another giggle from the girl.

"As a matter of fact, I do know him. Too well I'm afraid. You see, he, I and two other people have just arrived at Konoha. Nice to meet you, Naruto, beamed the girl as she offered a handshake.

Naruto accepted the friendly gesture. _Wait_, he thought, Ryo did tell him about the rest of his team the night before. Based on Ryo's description this must be .one of his teammates. _Long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, pale sort of fair skin and black depthless eyes._ _Yes, this must be her._

" You must be crazy Hime that Ryo mentioned!" exclaimed Naruto excited only to suddenly freeze as sensed the girl suddenly emanate dangerous aura.

"Ryo called me what?" asked the girl dangerously. Naruto was practically shivering by then.

Somewhere beside Kakashi, Sasuke muttered "Che, baka!"

Sensing that Naruto was totally blameless, Himeko sighed and relaxed into her seat again. No use talking it out on this boy, she thought. She made a mental to destroy Ryo's Icha Icha collection some time later. Right now, she was going to fully enjoy the company and food. _Ryo will be dealt later._

" Sigh Sorry about that, Naruto. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It was fully all that dobe Ryo's fault. Anyway, we've never properly introduced ourselves, have we?" Himeko winked at him.

Naruto brightened up at that.

"I'm Naruto as you might already know. Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to be the future hoka..." Naruto was immediately interrupted by Sakura.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. That man there is our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. You might want to be careful around him. His a real pervert." Sakura warned Himeko only to be heard by a hurt Kakashi. Himeko only chuckled.

Sakura continued with the introductions, "And that person over there is sighs dreamily Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha's finest shinobi currently." This comment was received with a small grunt from Sasuke. However, this small piece of information had caught Himeko's interest. She smirked to herself. _Hmm, interesting_.

"Well, I believe that it is my turn to introduce myself. I'm Himeko." Keeping her eyes on the male Uchiha, she continued, " Uchiha Himeko."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this and abruptly turned his eyes to face her only to be met with another pair of fathomless black eyes. Her eyes had a slight smirk in them, as if she was expecting this reaction from him. They kept their eyes locked on each other for a while.

Sasuke's disbelieving. Himeko's amused with the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still gaping at the piece of information, and Sakura was looking from Sasuke to Himeko repeatedly. This can't be happening, thought Sakura. Kakashi on the other hand looked expressionless, but inside, he thought, _hmm, interesting_.

The awkward silence was broken by the arrival of Himeko's ramen (she did arrive before Naruto after all) which was followed by Naruto's and the other's. Taking their own chopsticks, they silently dug into their ramen with thoughts going on in their heads.

HIMEKO: W_ell well. Things have turned more interesting. Another Uchiha._

NARUTO_: Ramen..ramen..oh, I forgot. I have to restock my ramen at home. Himeko is soooo cute. Cuter than Sakura but equally scary. Brrr…_

KAKASHI: Hehe…he is reading Icha Icha Paradise after all. Two Uchihas here in Konoha…very interesting indeed… 

SASUKE_: This isn't happening. This really isn't happening. I thought him and me were the only Uchihas left. She must be a fake. She must._

SAKURA_: No! Another girl after my Sasuke….not possible…SASUKE KUNNNN…_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: MISSIONS UP! 

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo yourself, Ryo" said Hinata gloomily. She never was perky in the morning. Thanks to her insomnia.

"My my, aren't we _cheerful_ today, ne?" Ryo kept baiting Hinata.

Himeko remained quiet and this did not escape Ryo's eyes. Focusing on Himeko now, "What? No insults today?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

" Fuck off," was the reply.

Now _that_ was weird. Himeko is quiet and Hinata is downright mean. Something is not wrong somewhere. As Ryo was busy pondering on possible reasons for his teammates sudden behavioral change, the door to Hokage's office flew open.

" You may come in now." Exclaimed Shizune.

The three of them walked silently into the Hokage's office and waited until the door to be shut. There at the desk, sat Tsunade among the mountains of scrolls and documents. Tsunade looked up from her table and raised an eyebrow. There was gloomy shadow looming over the three of them. Ryo shrugged while the two kunoichis remained silent.

"Have a seat. This might take a while." beckoned the Hokage. Once all of them were seated, only then did the Hokage start their talk. " You do remember about me saying that you will be given time to get used to Konoha while waiting for the jounin test, don't you?" when the three nodded, Tsunade continued, " Well, I am afraid that you will have to carry out a mission for us."

The three were silent for a while.

" What choice do we have?" asked Hinata seriously.

" Frankly, you would have to accept it since you are ninjas of Konoha, but I'll make exceptions for you for now if you refuse." Explained Tsunade. Again there was that long silence.

"What kind of mission is it?" It was Himeko now who spoke.

"An A class mission." Shizune answered Himeko's question.

"Well?" Tsunade asked whilst looking at the three young shinobis.

Ryo suddenly had a smirk on his face as he spoke, " Well, Hokage- sama, a little mission won't hurt us, would it?"

Tsunade secretly sighed in relief seeing the smiles and determination in the three faces. It was bothering her that there was no one else qualified for this mission, since most jounins had already went on other missions. Plus, these three were no ordinary ninjas. She had just found out from the academy that Hinata, Himeko and Ryo were their top students there and had been promoted as Special ANBU captains two years ago. To be able to clinch those posts under the Royal Academy was not something that usually happened. Heck, even Kakashi might not be able to hold that position. Their reputation as ninjas alone were impressive. Hinata Hyuga, the White Falcon, Himeko Uchiha, the Red Lion and Ryosuke Kosunaga, the Black Panther. These three namesakes were quiet famous in the ninja world lately, but not many knew who those ninjas really were. Konoha was indeed honoured to have received such notable ninjas.

"In that case, I'll start briefing you on the mission." Tsunade smiled.

_- Somewhere near the borders of fire country-_

"Sasaki- san!"

"_Hai_." replied Sasaki to a young jounin. She was currently at one of the watchtowers placed on the borders of fire country. A week after arriving at Konoha, Tsunade had sought out her help. One of the platoon's ANBU captains had been admitted into hospital for severe injuries and a new captain was urgently needed. It didn't help matters more that most ANBU captains were occupied then. There were rumours of Orochimaru and his sound ninjas were about to attack Konoha.

" One of the ANBU officers found a suspicious looking opening in the woods." Reported the jounin.

"Any idea of what it might be?" Sasaki needed at least any bit of information right now. Even the slightest carelessness might cause an attack on Konoha.

"It looks like some sort of forbidden jutsu. It looked as if it had been burnt down."

"I'll go down and have a look at it." After informing an ANBU officer under her platoon, Sasaki sprinted to the opening. The nearer they got the more chakra she sensed. _Black Widow_. She muttered to herself.

The jounin officer suddenly stopped at pointed to her the opening. It was as he had explained earlier, it was burnt. There was a slight opening but it wasn't complete yet.

"Akuma- san. Go inform the ANBU officers to keep alert. Things might get sticky now."

"Yes, Sasaki san"

Once the young jounin was out of sight, Sasaki spun around and faced a tree. Without bothering to look up, she spoke, "You do know that the Black Widow Jutsu won't work against me, do you Orochimaru?"

Suddenly there was a handclap behind her. Orochimaru had jumped from the tree she had been facing and was now dangerously standing behind her.

"Who said that the Black Widow Jutsu was to fight you. It was just to lure you out here, so that I can end your life right here right now!" Orochimaru suddenly turned vicious, but Sasaki wasn't fazed the least by it.

Clearly, these two still had unfinished business of theirs. Sasaki merely looked straight into Orochimaru's eyes, silently challenging him to a duel.

"I would advice your ninjas to retreat right now, if I were you. You know very well that I won't spare any of them don't you?" warned Sasaki. She had sensed about nearly 50 ninjas hidden in that very area waiting to ambush on her. "You wouldn't want to lessen your military force now would you?"

Orochimaru gave a creepy laugh out, "These ninjas are one of my finest. Nothing you can do can kill them. At least not all of them anyway."

"You shouldn't underestimate me Orochimaru." Having finished that sentence, she did a few hand seals as well chanting a few mantras. Chakra suddenly surrounded the area. " Time to meet your doom." drawled Sasaki.

Sasaki instantly went into a fury of numerous _katas_.

Ram, horse, mice, wind, fire, earth, demon, dog… 

"HELL'S FURY!"

A layer of reddish black aura appeared emanated from Sasaki as it rapidly surrounded her forming a whirlwind like shield. The aura held a hint of bloody scent. The sky was suddenly darkened forming big scary clouds as lightning flashed and wind howled eerily. The forest suddenly looked like a place from hell.

In a sudden movement of her hand, summoned the wind to spin around the area. Wind as invisible as air but as sharp as the tip of a blade slashed away at all the hidden sound ninjas, killing all of them in less than a minute. In a flash, the wind and lightning died and the ground was in its former appearance. The sky was bright again. It was as if the nightmare had suddenly gone away. However on the grounds, badly slashed bodies of ninjas were scattered. It looked as if a blood fest had just taken place minutes ago.

Realizing that he had lost that battle, Orochimaru quickly tried to escape. "Very impressive, Sasaki. Looks like I'll have to reassess your abilities. Until then." And 'poof', he was gone.

Sasaki just let him escape. She just stood there not saying anything nor moving. She had used too much chakra on that jutsu just now. It would be sheer stupidity to attack Orochimaru in that state of hers. Not wanting to think anymore, Sasaki tried to take a step only to realize that she hadn't any chakra left to even walk. Slowly, she felt her body fall. _Maybe sleeping doesn't sound so bad_. Just as her body was about to hit the ground, someone had caught her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: FAMILY TIES 

_- Konoha Hospital-_

So bright. Where am I? Am I dead? 

"Sasaki sensei! You're awake."

"Eh, Hime? What are you doing here?" Sasaki tried to sit up but the act of trying to lift her head alone was too much, she forgot the idea of sitting up altogether. Her eyes registered three blurry visions that knew very well. She tried to speak but her throat let out a croak instead.

Himeko gave her a glass of water to sooth her burning throat.

"Aren't you three supposed to be away on mission?" Sasaki managed to ask as she massaged her irritatingly painful headache.

"Sasaki sensei, the mission was completed three days ago. You don't remember anything, don't you?" that was Ryo speaking from the corner of the room.

"Well, I do remember that you still owe me 50 _dangos_." Sasaki grinned at Ryo.

"Really, sensei. In your condition but still fooling around." sighed Hinata. "You do know that you are at the hospital right now? You have been unconscious for almost a week already."

That piece of information suddenly hit home. Mental images of Orochimaru and lying dead Sound ninjas registered her mind.

"It was Hell's Fury wasn't it?" Sasaki sensei asked her disciples quietly. Their silence was her answer. But if she had used that forbidden jutsu, she must have used up all her chakra. If that did happen, who in heavens got her to the hospital? As she was busy thinking about this, Tsunade came into the room.

"Feeling better?" Tsunade automatically asked.

"I feel like my head is about to split into two." Sasaki informed.

"Must be the side effects of Hell's Fury. But from what Hinata said, you coped with it better than the last time you used it, _ne_? She informed me that the last time you used that jutsu, you passed out for nearly a month. I've already healed most of your injuries, so it wouldn't take that long to get you up and going again. However in the meantime, I'll just do a few check ups just to make sure there are no lingering side effects," with that Tsunade started poking her drained out body and thoroughly checked for internal injuries. Having made sure that there was nothing alarming, Tsunade announced that she will be leaving Sasaki to rest. On her way out to the door, Sasaki suddenly asked.

"Who"

Tsunade smiled, knowing very much who she had meant. She gave a small smile, "It was Kakashi. " Seeing Sasaki's blank face. "You don't remember him, eh? You were both in the academy when you were kids. That was until you ran off that is."

Sasaki frowned. Even with this information, Sasaki found it hard to remember who Kakashi was. Giving up, she found herself asking Tsunade. "Do you know where he lives?" maybe once she was discharged, she'll give him a visit to thank him. And also to see who was the person that had rescued her.

_- At the Hyuga compound-_

"Hiashi –sama. Everything is ready. Is everybody here?" asked Hakuma- san, one of the elders of the Hyuga clan. "Even her?"

All Hiashi could do was nod. He didn't feel like talking at all for some reasons. For one, he couldn't imagine that he would have to go through this. He didn't imagine that he would have to do this to his daughters, especially Hinata. He was glad that after all these years of worrying, she had finally returned, safe. But that happiness was to not last long.

"In that case we'll start the ceremony."

The main house hall was suddenly filled with the Hyuga clan, all seated in their respective positions. The upper branch house, most of the near and distant family members were seated on the right, while the ordinary branch members were seated on the left. Hiashi- sama, Hanabi and the elders were seated in front. However, Hinata was nowhere to be seen. She was actually seated beside Neji in the upper branch member's row.

The ceremony started with Hanabi kneeling in front of Hiashi as the elders chanted a few mantras. Hanabi was prettily dressed in a bright orange kimono with red Sakura prints on it. Her brown long locks were put up into a bun with shiny hairpins securing it from falling. After Hiashi read a few scrolls, Hanabi- sama was to testify herself as the new Hyuga heir. Those words however did not come easy for her. Her speech was stuttered and tears were brimming in her eyes. How could she do this when her sister was just a few feet away? _It should Hinata here. Not me._ She inwardly cried inside. Hiashi knew what his younger daughter was feeling and he felt a strong disgust for himself. All he wanted to do right then was to stop this stupid ceremony and embrace both his daughters as if he would never leave them again. But that was not to happen in any way. Embrace Hanabi he might be able to, but Hinata was different. She was very distant. Not only physically but also emotionally. He doubt that he could ever embrace her as his daughter and expect her to return the same feeling now. Now he knew what Hizashi Neji's late father must have felt. Traditions have torn apart even the closest and most precious relation anyone could have. It was all in the name of tradition.

From the right side of the row, Neji was intently watching the ceremony. He knew that glum had cast upon the main house and he couldn't help feel sorry for the three closest family that he had. Hiashi was obviously sad under that calm face of his, Hanabi was about to cry anytime soon and Hinata, she was … she looked emotionless. Her face was a stoic picture as not even a word had come from her mouth that whole day. The most she did was nod her head as a sign that heard what was said to her. As he secretly watched her, he saw that she too had her forehead in bandages. Bandages that were similar to his but were covered with her bangs in front. _She to must have got it now. That makes two of us._ Having thought about so many things, he didn't realize that it was time for the new successor to receive her blessing from the previous successor.

The whole hall was suddenly in a tensed silence as they waited for the previous heir namely Hinata, to walk into the hall from one of the door by the side of the hall. What they didn't expect was when Hinata suddenly stood up from her place beside Neji and slowly walked to the front aisle where her father and sister stood. Hinata dressed in a simple white kimono and had her long hair neatly tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon. Everyone was watching her closely as she closed the few steps and stood facing her younger sister, the new Hyuga successor. The other members were still not over the shock that all this while the previous heir was in the hall and sitting in the branch family members row. A member of the main family sitting in the branch family was unheard of. Then, they saw the bandages around her forehead and understood. She was now a branch family member. Most of them were silently sorry for her.

Hinata stood in front of her sister and said the few words that she had to say. Most were speeches of blessings that she was supposed to give. But none of those words came from her heart. It was simply for the sake of formality. Then, she noticed that Hanabi's eyes were slightly red of unshed tears. She lowered her head and kissed Hanabi's forehead as her personal blessing for her little sister. She loved her sister dearly, but life sure played some cruel tricks on them. Having gave her blessing, she looked down into Hanabi's pale face. Face that was so like hers and gave her a smile. A real smile that was soft and assuring.

Softly, Hinata whispered, " I know you can do this, Hanabi- chan"

"Onee- chan!" Hanabi could no longer keep her tears from falling. It was the first time she heard Hinata say something to her since her return. Forgetting all about formality, Hanabi hugged her sister close and cried into her kimono. Right now, all she needed was comfort from Hinata. All she wanted to do was to hug Hinata as a sister and not as a main family and branch family. Hinata held Hanabi close as she softly stroke her sister's hair. Hiashi let his daughter seek solitude. They needed this. He needed this. The whole Hyuga clan needed this. They need to know that tradition is important but family ties must always come first.

After the ceremony, there was a feast for those who attended the ceremony. Hiashi was busy introducing Hanabi to some of the important people in the Hyuga clan. Joyful chatters could be heard from nearly every corner of the room.

At one corner, stood two of the most prominent Hyuga members. Neji and Hinata. Neither spoke nor ate anything that was served in the scrumptious feast. Neji refused to eat even a single morsel. He felt disgusted by the way the Hyuga clan was treating Hinata. Hadn't anyone forgotten that the last four years, Hinata had been their successor. She was easily tossed aside for a new successor and one that they favoured too. It was as if she never existed.

Hinata on the other hand didn't feel like eating anything because she was simply not hungry yet. As she stood at the farthest corner, her blank eyes observed the gathering. Happiness and laughter could be heard everywhere yet, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. The

Hyuga clan was never like this when she had been the successor. During her days as the successor only disappointment and glum was visible. It was nothing like today. But this was probably because everyone favoured the new Hanabi than her. Her father on the other seemed kinder. Hiashi had given her a room in the branch member's apartment. She remembered how she had to beg her otou-san to let her stay at the branch member's housing rather than have her old bedroom in the main house. She reasoned to him that it would seem awkward if people saw her still living at the main house when she is only a branch member. While deep in her thoughts, Hinata suddenly realized that someone was speaking to her.

"Hinata- sama…"

"It's Hinata only now. Yes, did you wish to speak to me, Kimura- san?"

Kimura- san gave her a scroll, "A girl asked me to pass this to you."

Having thanked Kimura- san, Hinata opened the scroll. Neji just watched her from beside just in case anything was amiss. Hinata's eyes slightly widened (Neji nearly missed it), and quickly rolled the scroll.

"Neji…"

"Hai, Hinata"

"Just in case anyone seeks me out, please inform them that I had some things to settle." Hinata looked straight in Neji's eyes.

By her serious looks, Neji knew that something had come up. "Hai, I'll tell them that. Something important?"

Hinata just nodded and quietly made her way out of the hall. Once she thought that she was out of anyone's sight, she quickly sprinted towards her room to change into her normal clothes. Something unpleasant had arisen and if she did not hurry, things may get out of hand. Little did she realize that Neji was actually watching her dart off.

_Take care, Hinata. _Neji silently wished. From one of the crowds Hiashi and Hanabi had seen Hinata quietly took off. Hiashi couldn't help but feel worried for his eldest daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TRUST IN YOUR HANDS 

"You got my message."

"Yeah. I got here as soon as I can. How are things now, Hime?"

"Hokage- sama is just about to call forth an emergency meeting. She told me that she might need us to head a few battalions. You, me, Ryo and a few more ANBU captains." Himeko was busy peering outside the window for Ryosuke. " Where is that baka when you need him."

"Sasaki sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I doubt that she will be able to partake in this mission. Her injuries have not fully heeled yet. She might be in the strategist team."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Her sensei definitely had not fully recovered. It would be dangerous to include her in a dangerous mission no matter how skilled she was. At that moment, Ryo stormed through the doors bringing the wind and dust with him. He looked somehow ruffled over something from what Hinata saw.

" Sorry to be late, guys. I had to stop by the main gates on my way here. One of the guards asked me to alert Hokage- sama that the chakra shield at the north zone is rapidly thinning."

"That bad? We better inform Hokage- sama immediately. Let's go." Himeko led the three of them into the building where Tsunade's office was.

Once they reached Tsunade's office, Himeko rapped on the door three times before being beckoned to enter. In the room, at the table sat Tsunade, Shizune on her right, and a number of ANBU captains and jounins. Even Sasaki sensei and the man the recognized as Kakashi sensei were there.

Tsunade looked up from a few important she had been reading since morning. "Ah, Himeko, Hinata, Ryo. Please have a seat. You are just in time for the meeting. "

After bowing to everyone (they were after all younger than all those present), the three seated themselves beside Sasaki sensei. Sasaki was looking better than the last time they had seen her. She had more colour in her now, and her eyes were more alert.

"Hokage- sama."

"Yes, Ryo. Do you have something to say?"

"On my way here, a shinobi from the main gates asked me deliver a message for you. It's about the chakra shield at the north borders."

Tsunade looked a bit disturbed hearing this.

Seeing that Tsunade was silently waiting for the news, Ryo continued. "An ANBU had reported that the chakra shield at the north is rapidly thinning. They calculated that at this rate, the chakra shield would totally collapse in probably another two days."

Tsunade had her forehead in her hands. Things are definitely getting out of hand. The room was in a serious silence. Tsunade knew that they were waiting for her to say something. She had to act fast. Fast was an understatement. They had to take actions immediately. There was no time to plan strategies. Right now, all those in her office were her and Konoha's only hope. She would have trust their decisions and leave it in their hands until she could recruit more force.

"I've made my decision. Each of you will lead a battalion and assist the ANBUs at the borders immediately. Give them all the help you can. Sasaki- san and I will be here to plan and recruit more shinobis. I trust that all of you are experienced in battles and will do your best."

They all nodded. Seen that they understood what they had to do, Tsunade divided the to their respective positions and dismissed them.

Himeko was responsible for the front north border. Hinata had the northeast borders and Ryo was posted to northwest borders. They went home, grabbed all their weapons and things they might need in this mission and made their way to the borders. At the gate, they had several ANBUs waiting to escort them to their positions. Looks like Tsunade was taking no chances. Right now, every single life was important.

_-At the Hyuga mansion-_

"KYAAA!"

"Good, Neji. Looks like you have improved tremendously since last week. Let's go and have a rest. You look like you could use some tea."

Neji chuckled at his uncle. "That I could definitely use." Over the years, Neji's relationship with his uncle grew closer. "It is very kind of you to teach me _Kaiten_, Hiashi- sama."

"You are a very talented boy. You deserve to learn _Kaiten_. I know your father would have wanted you to master it too."

At one corner of the garden, there was tea and some snacks waiting. Hanabi was there too. She had been watching her cousin and her father train in hopes that she would catch a few points for her use.

"You sure are improving tremendously, Neji- niisan." smiled Hanabi at Neji. "Otou- san." Bowed Hanabi.

"Hai Hanabi. Neji is getting better each time right?"

"Hai." Replied Hanabi.

"And you, my dear cousin, are getting more adorable each day. You look more like Hinata each day." Neji complemented as he ruffled her hair. Hanabi just flushed at the compliment. Hiashi just laughed at this teasing game between the two cousins. Indeed Hanabi has started to look a lot like Hinata. Deep down, Hiashi couldn't stop wondering where Hinata is and how is she is doing.

"I wonder how Hinata is right now." Hanabi thought.

As the three of them sat and had tea together, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Gomenasai, Neji- san. But there is a messenger of Hokage- sama here to see you."

"Ask him to come in." that was Hiashi speaking. The Hyuga servant did as he was told.

Later it was revealed that the messenger was one of Hokage's military upper officers, Morino Ibishi. Neji bowed in respect at him and Hiashi invited the officer to sit with them.

"Neji, I'm afraid that you are needed immediately in a mission."

"Immediately? May I ask what mission is it?" Neji didn't like it much by the sound of things.

"Fire country's border is about to collapse due to a massive chakra leak. The Hokage that there are people who are trying to invade Konoha as soon as the have the chance. By whom and when, that has yet to be seen. But we do know that the northern border is already about to collapse."

Neji was shocked to hear this. The chakra shield about to collapse was an extremely serious matter. Hiashi was listening quietly, realizing how bad the state of things was.

"A few Special ANBUs, and jounins have already departed to help reconstruct the chakra shield. Meanwhile, Hokage- sama is trying to recruit as many shinobis as possible in case of future attack. We are going to need you to head a group of chuunins. Shikamaru, Sasuke and the rest of your comrades also have their own teams to lead."

Neji knew that it was right now that he had to do his part as one of Konoha's jounins. He accepted the position and was told to assemble at Konoha's Hokages' monument that evening.

" Ah, yes. Before I forget, your cousin asked me to give this to you, with the message that you carry it with you everywhere everytime." Ibishi handed Neji an inscripted kunai.

"Hinata…why didn't she give me this herself. Where is she actually?" Neji asked.

Ibishi looked at Neji, "Didn't you know? She already left for the borders yesterday. She was one of the Special ANBUs in charge of one of the battalions at the northern borders. Even Kakashi is involved."

Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi were shocked to hear that Hinata had already departed for the borders. What was more shocking was the fact that she happened to be a Special ANBU. Special ANBUs were usually those who were trained under The Royal Academy, and there were not many of them around especially ones that were so young. What had actually happened to her during those four years that she had been gone?

"I see that there is much that you don't know bout her, is that so?" asked the officer. "Even the Hokage has yet to really know these new ninjas (he meant Hinata, Himeko and Ryo) but if you wish, you could speak to her sensei, Kaioh Sasaki."

Hiashi nodded at the officer. It was true that he barely know his daughter especially since her return to Konoha after disappearing for four years. "Yes, I will do that. Thank you for informing us, Morino- san." With this Hiashi bowed as respect, followed by Neji and Hanabi.

"You are welcome. In that case, we'll be expecting you tonight, eh Neji?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be there."

"Very well then. I'll make my leave then." bowed Ibishi.

Hiashi bowed in return.

_- Near the northern borders-_

"Hyuga – san, the chakra shield won't be able to hold on much longer."

"How much time to do we have?" asked Hinata.

"Probably four to five hours."

Hinata was thinking hard. Once the chakra collapse, everything and anyone that they have tried to keep out of fire country will be able to come and go as they like. Plus, building another chakra shield was not easy. It took an extremely big amount of chakra and not many survived the ordeal. Hinata figured that there was no other way. She quickly took a few scrolls, inscribed something and told a few ANBUs to deliver it to the Special ANBUs guarding the other northern borders namely Himeko and Ryo. The ANBU quickly took off.

Hinata made her way to the chakra shield with three other ANBU officers as back up should in anything happened. It was true, dark chakra was leaking through the shield, waiting to burst it any moment now.

Soon enough, Himeko arrived at the chakra shield followed by Ryo from his post. Hinata told them about the current situation and they both agreed that something had to be done. At this rate, Konoha would probably just another legend in another few days.

"So, are you suggesting that we use the seals?" asked Himeko.

"That's what I thought. Of course unless you have a better idea." Hinata replied.

Himeko thought for a while and gave up. "You're right. It seems like the seals are our only hope."

"In that case, we better get moving. No use in stalling any longer." Ryo decided. Time was against them. They needed to be quick.

"Right. In your positions!" ordered Hinata and they all jumped into three different positions, shaping something like a triangle.

From another post at the western borders, Kakashi saw what Hinata, Himeko and Ryo were doing. He had just got the message from one of the ANBUs of the northern borders.

His eyes widened in shock as he recognized their stance, "It can't be…"

Stepping out of his astonishment, Kakashi quickly ordered his men, "Send back ups immediately. Should anything happen, transport them back to the hospital without delay!" a number of ANBUs quickly went as Kakashi silently prayed for them.

"Hinata. You do know how to do this don't you?" asked Himeko.

"Practically no. But I have read about it at The Academy." Said Hinata. There were all at their respective post, already in their stance.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just take our chances and hope for the best." Said Ryo.

They all nodded and started to concentrate on their chakra flow as they chanted a few mantras. Soon, chakra could be seen flowing about them in different colours. Hinata's white, Himeko's red and Ryo's blue.

"WHITE FALCON!" a swish of falcon- like chakra formed around Hinata as she mentally ordered it to seal the first layer of the chakra shield.

When Himeko saw Hinata's demon finish sealing in the first layer of the chakra shield, she summoned upon her demon to seal the second layer. "RED LION!" a gust of red chakra flowed about her and formed into a lion and flowed into the chakra shield, covering the first layer.

The finishing touch was up to Ryo. Summoning his demon, "BLACK PANTHER!" Ryo's panther- like chakra swished down towards the chakra shield and sealed it.

Now, all they had to do was maintain their flow of chakra as the shield took its time to repair itself. Many ANBUs were waiting around the very area as stand by should anything happen. Chakra sealing was one of the most hazardous task to do, and if not careful, the person involved could loose their life.

Bit by bit, the chakra shield was nearly sealed. Hinata was starting to feel her body tremble but she summoned all her energy to finish the task. The same applied to Himeko and Ryo. They hadn't much energy left but the task was nearly complete anyway. They exerted everything they had into sealing the shield that protected Konoha.

After a while, Hinata felt her body slowly lose consciousness. She didn't realize that her body had fallen from her positions. An ANBU had caught her and as Kakashi had ordered before, the ANBU quickly transported Hinata to the hospital.

Later, Himeko and Ryo too succumbed to tiredness and blacked out. Two ANBUs also transported them to the hospital for immediate attention. Kakashi who had went to the chakra shield to inspect it was satisfied with things and transported to Hokage's office to report to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Himeko, Ryo and Sasaki sensei though.   
CHAPTER 7: I'LL BE THERE 

_-At the hospital-_

"Baka!" ' poof' came a flying pillow.

"Crazy bitch! Just shut up will ya. You are giving me a headache." Ryo snapped at her. They were in a war of boredom. The three of them had been for a few days already and they were bored out of their minds.

As, Ryo and Himeko kept on bickering, Hinata just sat on her bed, pretending to still be asleep and trying very hard to contain all her anger. Really, with those two, one would be lucky to be able to keep their sanity intact. The room was like a madhouse, thanks to the pillows littering all over the floor, white bedsheets and blankets strewn here and there. Insults were thrown to each other. Heck, the room was worse than a madhouse. It was hell.

BAM! The door was slammed open. Hinata tuned her head to wards the door. Ryo and Himeko were obviously too occupied with their 'bonding' to pay attention to their guest.

The moment Naruto crashed into the room, he saw what a mess it was. Naruto sweat dropped as he sent a questioning look, only to receive a shrug from her. He then turned to the still bickering partners, "Hey guys." No answer. "HEY GUYS!" he then shouted.

Ryo and Himeko stopped fighting for a while, hands at each other's collars. They glanced at Naruto and as if he didn't exist, turned back to punching each other in the face.

Losing her patience already, Hinata slowly got up from her bed. Walking towards Ryo and Himeko, she got between them and with fire in her eyes, gave the two blockheads a really hard punch on the head.

"ITAI!" Ryo and Himeko both screamed and then winced at Hinata's expression as she looked at both of them. Hinata had the looks of a real dragon then with steam practically coming from her head, fists on her hips, and her eyes were red. Damn, she was a really scary sight. Naruto, sensing really, really bad chakra, excused himself, "Heheh, I think I'll go wait for Sakura-chan outside." And went to sit in the lobby outside their room. _Boy, that punch will give them a bad bruise to last. _

As Naruto uncharacteristically sat quietly on the bench in the lobby, he was afraid that Hinata would charge out of that room and hit him in the head too, Tsunade came. She was surprised to see a quiet and fidgety Naruto. Then, she saw him look at the door opposite him. It was as if he was waiting for something to suddenly come and barge out of the room.

She suddenly remembered that Hinata, Himeko and Ryo were warded in that room. She decided to go and check on them. Ignoring Naruto, Tsunade opened the door only to witness the most shocking scene. Hinata was practically throwing obscene words to Ryo and Himeko who just stood in front of her, heads down. The aura was dangerous that even Tsunade cringed.

Ever so slowly, she shut the door and stupifiedly went to sit beside Naruto who was further stunned after hearing some of the words from Hinata's lashing that managed to escape the room when Tsunade peeked in. He was literally shaking. If Tsunade wasn't so shocked herself, she might have chuckled at the sight of the loud and obnoxious Naruto traumatized. _Huh, who would have thought that Hinata had it in her_, Tsunade in inwardly smirked. She decided to wait until the coast was clear before checking up on them again. By the looks of things, she might have to apply some ointment on Himeko and Ryo again.

_-30 minutes later-_

Hinata stepped out of the room. Man, did she need some fresh air. The moment she opened the door, she saw Naruto and Tsunade sitting on the bench. She saw that the moment they realized that she was in front of them, they became nervous. Especially Naruto. He was practically fidgeting with his fingers and looking everywhere but her.

"Ah, Hokage- sama. Sorry about the commotion. Would you like to see them now? I hope you don't mind if I go for walk for a while?" asked Hinata respectfully.

Tsunade simply nodded.

Hinata then turned and walked down the lobby until she came to the Hospital grounds. Spotting a bench, she decided to sit down. Her whole body was still sore from over exerting herself in the mission. But it was worth every day in the hospital. Tsunade had told them that the ANBU officers have confirmed that the chakra shield had fully recovered to its former state. Sasaki sensei who had been there had congratulated them on their mission, but promised a good lashing afterwards for having used up all their chakra. But they knew that she was relieved and happy that her students were allright.

Having finished the mission, Hinata decided to think about the up coming jounin test. It was only about four days away. There certainly won't be enough time for training now, not while their body was still recovering from all that chakra loss.

Sigh _how troublesome life could be_. Hinata smiled at how Shikamaru- like she had sounded then. She was still smiling when she heard a voice behind her.

"I wonder what could be the problem of Konoha's new heroine that forces her to sigh so." said a voice that she so recognized.

" Hello, Neji." Giving the person a smile, she patted the space beside her. Neji took the space beside her and looked at the scenery.

"Sore?"

"Fuckingly sore." Answered Hinata.

Neji chuckled. "Hiashi- sama would be shocked to hear you mention that word you know."

"Yeah I know. It would be hilarious, mind you, to see his expression then." Hinata grinned mischievously. She had long ago got over her shyness and was capable of responding to anyone without stuttering anymore. Then, they both lapsed into a relaxing silence.

This time, Hinata broke their silence, "Heard you're a jounin already."

"Yeah, but compared to being a Special ANBU, it's nothing."

"You already heard."

"You bet."

"Well, whatever." Hinata simply shrugged. "Got some pointers for me?" Hinata looked side ways at Neji. Giving him her best seductive look.

"On what? Orgasm? Well, while you're screwing you could try…" Hinata quickly smacked him in the head. "Ouch. Hey, I was just kidding, ok." laughed Neji. "Damn, you sure are strong for someone who is 'fuckingly' sore." Another smack landed on him.

Hinata just huffed beside him and gave him a death glare. "Hmph, pervert."

"Heheh, come on. I was only joking, Hina-chan." Neji said, adding the nickname for a tease. To his delight, Hinata blushed. It had been quite a while since Hinata had last blushed in front of him, and he kind of missed it.

"I'm gonna take the jounin test in another four days, you know"

"So that is what you want the pointers for. Well, I do have an advice for you then. On that day make sure you…." Neji glanced sideways and saw Hinata giving him full attention, "…wear a striking red bikini." He grinned. "Oww!" a punch hit him in the stomach. He doubled over with pain and laughter at the same time. He was laughing furiously, that his eyes shed tears. He saw that coming, but he still liked to rile her still.

"I really don't understand why I bother asking you. I swear that you are just as bad as Kakashi sensei now." she shrugged and attempted to get up and walk somewhere else. But Neji caught her hands first and gently tugged her to sit down again.

"Sorry about my misplaced humour," he apologized as well as giving her sexiest grin. "Can't help teasing such a beautiful girl you know."

His remark made Hinata blush once more, plus knowing that she was only dressed in a hospital robe doesn't really make you feel feminine in the least. Busy, trying to tone down her blush, Neji gently put a hand on her redden cheeks, and turned her face so that she was facing him.

"Beautiful indeed." He murmured as he lowered his head as to kiss her. The moment his lips captured hers, Hinata's eyes widened with surprise but slowly shut as he coaxed her lips to allow further excess into her mouth.

Hinata let him kiss her as she let herself enjoy that moment. Never had it crossed her mind that her first kiss would be with Neji. It was pleasant indeed.

"Oh, youthful love!" shouted Lee from somewhere. That brought Neji and Hinata to break their kiss abruptly. Looking around, Neji saw Lee coming towards them rather like running. Behind him was Ten Ten who looked a bit ruffled. What on earth is lee doing here! Neji held Hinata tighter as he stood up to escape from his teammates but Lee was faster.

"Ohayo! Why Neji, what a surprise to see you here." Exclaimed Ten Ten. When she looked the other girl in Neji's embrace, she got a bit furious.

Neji sensed the discomfort that Hinata felt under Ten Ten's glare and decided to butt in, " Why should it be a surprise. Hinata's warded here." He pulled Hinata tighter into his embrace. He glared backed at Ten Ten for mistreating Hinata. Then, he felt Hinata gripped his shirt tighter and shiver.

Hinata was feeling terribly uncomfortable. She couldn't decide on was it the heat or Ten Ten's intense glare. Her head felt heavy as well as her eyes.

"Neji…"

Neji heard her weak voice and looked down into her terribly flushed face, "Hinata…"

"I'm feeling a bit woozy …can we…"

Neji didn't wait for Hinata to finish her sentence, but scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style into the hospital and into her room again. If Hinata felt any embarrassment of being seen like that, she simply remained quiet but inched closer into Neji's chest. It felt comforting there being held close to him. Somewhere on the way, she fell asleep contently in Neji's arms dreaming of him.

Seeing Hinata asleep in his arms made Neji smile. Here was his cousin who had changed over the years, but deep down she was still the same Hinata he knew. Not weak but someone who asked for tender loving care. No that she asked for it, Hinata never asks for anything but she just makes people want to be kind to her.

Behind him, Lee and Ten Ten followed. After all, their intention was to visit Hinata and her teammates. Lee was his hyperactive self as usual. Greeting everybody that crossed his path while Ten Ten was unusually quiet. She had to admit that she was rather shocked to see how intimate Neji and Hinata was back in the gardens just now, but she guessed she knew all the years that Neji had loved Hinata and only Hinata. She kind of felt bad, glaring at Hinata the way she did just now. Ten Ten just had no idea of what came over her. Still deep in her thoughts, Ten Ten didn't realize that they were already standing in front of Hinata's wardroom.

"Ten Ten…"

"Uh..huh..yes, Neji?" she didn't realize that Neji was calling her.

"Could you please open the door for me."

"Oh, sure". As Ten Ten opened the door for Neji, she let him go in first. Lee was the last to enter the room.

Neji laid the still sleeping Hinata on her bed. Having tucked the blanket around her, he asked Tsunade if she was going to be okay. Tsunade went to check Hinata's pulse and body temperature.

"Don't worry. She just exhausted. That's all." Tsunade reassured him.

Neji thanked Tsunade and stood beside Hinata's bedside and watched over her. Little did he realize that there were also other people in the room. Sasaki sensei was sitting at the end of the room with Kakashi sensei beside her when did he appear? Sasuke, Sakura, Ten Ten and Lee were scattered across the room. Naruto as usual was prancing about in the room saying something about celebrating with ramen. The wardroom looked more like a party now except that there were three bedridden people in the room.

Hinata was asleep so obviously she was oblivious to all the commotion.

Ryo on the other hand was amused by everything. How Naruto was going about prancing, and flirting with Sakura. How Sakura kept urging Sasuke to date her. Kakashi and Sasaki sensei who were busy reading to notice anyone else. Lee who was shouting something about youthful love. Neji who was intently looking over Hinata people would have thought that she would vanish in a split second and Ten Ten who was brooding over something. He turned to look at Himeko on his right.

She was on the brink of losing her patience and lastly, all she could do was bury her head under the pillow and hope that she could get some peace and quiet. Her hope was dashed.

"Himeee…Himeee…"called Ryo in that irritating tone.

A muffled 'what' came from somewhere under Himeko's pillow.

"Just wondering, when are you going to return my Icha Icha Paradise that you borrowed last month." teased Ryo. However, he forgot that they weren't the only one's in the room. The smug smile on Ryo's face didn't last long as a pillow landed right on his face.

"What the..."muttered Ryo as he removed the pillow from his face. "Oh...oh..."

There in front of him stood an angry Himeko. She was cracking her knuckles and in a dangerously low voice, she said, "You are so going to be sorry that you were born."

What followed next was a brawl between the two of them with not only included physical violence but also verbal abuse. Of course it ended with Himeko winning and returned to her bed, leaving behind a badly injured Ryo.

As she settled into her bed, she realized that the others were looking at her except Sasaki and Kakashi sensei of course. Raising her eyebrows, "What?"

Sakura and Ten Ten were the first to respond, "PERVERT!"

Immediately understanding what they meant, Himeko just shrugged away the exclamation and replied, "So what. It's just a fiction. It's not even the real thing. What are you any way? Like 9 or 10?"

Then she looked at Ryo, who still nursing his bruised face (Himeko had really whacked him) and added, "Plus, a pervert is someone who HAS to jerk off after reading it."

"I do not!" Ryo defended himself.

"Uhh..did I mention that you did just now." Himeko gave her best innocent look. Ryo just hid his redden face under the blanket and mumbled ' stupid bitch', thinking that Himeko wouldn't here it.

"Yeah, whatever dobe." Said Himeko. "Sensei. Did you bring the latest edition of IIP (icha icha paradise) that I asked for?"

"Yeah, here. " Sasaki said as she threw the book at Himeko.

Himeko caught the book and mumbled a 'thanks' before reading it. Sasaki simply nodded.

From a corner, Sasuke looked amused by the whole situation. Here was a girl who was not afraid of admitting to reading Icha Icha Paradise, a badly injured male shinobi, a shocked Sakura and Ten Ten, two pervert senseis and two crazy overgrown kids namely, Naruto and Lee. Not to forget also a pair of lovebirds, although Neji and Hinata would just deny it.

Sasuke found that he was interested to know more about the other Uchiha in this room. She kind of intrigued him.

"Oi, Uchiha."

Coming from an Uchiha, Himeko knew that it was for her. "Yo, Uchiha. And the name's Himeko."

"Yeah, whatever. Your sharingan, how many?"

"Why should I tell you, dobe?" replied Himeko.

"Coz I asked. And the name's Sasuke, mind you."

"Pft…" Then she answered Sasuke's question. "Three."

Sasuke was silent for a while. "Both?"

"Yep. Yours?"

Sasuke was weighing whether he should answer her question or just leave it there as he usually did with everyone else. "Two and three." He braced himself for a scoff, or any form of humiliation from her.

"Hmm. Not bad." Himeko's comment shocked him but he disguised it anyway. She further astonished by saying, "Want help?" this time, Himeko stopped reading the book to look at Sasuke.

He knew that she was sincere about it and tried to react as graceful as he could. "If we have time."

Himeko nodded at his reply and continued reading leaving Sasuke to watch her from his corner.

For the rest of the day, the room was in weird silence, but at least it was silent.

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto …but maybe I will own it one day. Watch out Masashi Kishimoto! Muah Haha!

A/N: Hehe.. time for some lurvvve… Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8: FOR THE LOVE OF WEAPONS**

_- Konoha Academy of Ninjas-_

"HUAHHH!"

" Should you ever decide to yawn again, please shut your mouth, Ryo or I'll be tempted to stuff a duster down your throat." Threatened Himeko.

" Why should you care about everything I do. You're not even my mother." Scoffed Ryo.

" If I _was_ your mother, I would have disowned you a long time ago, baka. Plus, if you insists on going around acting like some uncivilized human being, at least not in front of the kids."

"Yawning is not uncivilized." Insisted Ryo.

"It is if you look like a dying grizzly bear with its mouth wide open." retorted Himeko.

"Why you…."

"Cut it out you two. Iruka sensei is coming." That was Hinata. The other two immediately composed themselves into the perfect picture of properness.

"Hello, you three. Welcome to Konoha's Academy of Ninjas." Greeted a cheerful Iruka.

The three young jounins greeted Iruka back. They were there to start on their teaching stint that Tsunade had explained would only be temporary until a better post could be found for them. Hinata and Himeko were fine with the idea of teaching the kids but Ryo was being a bit difficult at first. He was strongly against the idea of him having to teach a class of cadets. Heck, he had nightmares about it. Tsunade had to practically threatened him into accepting the post by promising to vanquish his beloved weapons if he did not register as a teacher by Monday.

That incident was a week ago and Ryo still had no doubt that Tsunade would indeed destroy his weapons if he decided against her orders. That was how he ended here, in Konoha Academy of Ninjas with Hinata and Himeko.

Clad in their customary green jounin vest, the three followed Iruka sensei to what seemed like an assembly ground. There were hundreds of cadets lined in neat rows and in the front podium; a teacher was giving a speech on the responsibilities of a ninja. The kids were obviously not enjoying the lengthy speech as small chatters could be heard here and there among the young cadets.

Iruka lead the three fresh teachers onto the podium where the other teachers were standing as well. Ryo eyed the crowd of bored kids briefly, as he mentally cursed the old man preaching in front. His long speech had bored Ryo as well and he had a hard time trying to stifle a yawn, in fear of looking 'uncivilized' in front of the kids as Himeko told him earlier. Hinata and Himeko also wearily eyed the crowd. Truth was that the three of them were still tired from their jounin test the week before. It wasn't like they had been badly injured, but it was the fact that they still hadn't had a proper rest since arriving Konoha that was taking its toll on their body.

Hinata could sense that most of the kids were eying them curiously and she couldn't help but smile back. She noticed that a little girl had blushed and it reminded her of herself when she was that age. Shy, timid and weak.

After the old man finished his speech, gasps of relieve could be heard from the kids and Iruka went to the podium. He asked the kids to be quiet as he had an important announcement to make. When he was sure that the kids were quiet, he continued.

"Hello, kids. I have an announcement to make. Today, we will be having three new teachers with us. They will be here temporarily, but I hope that you will make them feel comfortable. Now, lets have them introduce themselves to you kids."

Hinata stepped in front first and smiled at the small crowd. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. You may call me Hinata sensei." Her introduction was received with a few smiles and catcalls from the more mischievous students. She simply grinned at that.

Next, was Himeko's turn. " Hi kids. I'm Uchiha Himeko and you can call me Himeko sensei." She fleshed them a dazzling smile and peace sign that drew cheers from the kids. Iruka simply smiled at the scene in front of him. Looks like the kids have already taken to them. He eyed Ryo and wondered what the response would be. He expected a few shrieks here and there.

After Himeko went to stand beside Hinata on the side of the podium, Ryo went in front to make his introductions. He stood straight eyeing the kids. "Hi, kids. My name is…" a big shriek cut off his intended speech. Girls were looking and shrieking at him at the same time that he waited for the deafening sounds to die down before resuming with his introduction. Iruka smirked. Fair enough, he expected shrieks from the girls but nothing this loud. Hinata and Himeko groaned silently. Eventually the shrieks died down and the kids calmed down again. Ryo smiled and heard a few faint gasps.

"Very well. I'm Ryosuke Kosunaga but I'd appreciate you all to call me Ryo sensei. Nice meeting all of you." He put on a dazzling smile that practically puts hearts in some of the girl cadets' eyes. He went to stand beside Himeko and received a smirk from his two teammates.

"Hey, can't help being popular you know." He whispered to Himeko.

"_Nice meeting all of you_ indeed. I remember one particular person who had to practically be dragged here this morning." taunted Himeko.

Ryo simply grinned at the reminder. He was obviously pleased with the reception just now. He was clearly aware of his roguish good looks and took liberty in making use of it when needed. _Maybe teaching won't be that bad_.

_- That evening, after school-_

Team 49 was at a bar in Konoha. Ryo was banging his head on the bar table. Obviously he was drunk and miserable.

"I never want to have kids. Not. Ever."

"Aww… What happened to you Ryo sensei?" Himeko drawled in that innocent way that reminded Ryo of his cadet girl students.

Hinata simply went on drinking by the side. Sure they were underage but being Special ANBUs permitted them to take alcoholic beverages. Not like they made a habit of it but they all needed some boost after the trying day that they had.

"Give me one reason of why I should be teaching those brats." Ryo demanded.

Hinata answered his question simply. " Your weapons."

"Ohh, yeah. That." realization dawned Ryo's fuzzy mind. He murmured a " thanks" and went on placing his chin on the table's surface and pouted, making him look like a pathetic drunk. Not like he wasn't anyway.

Not long after that, Sasaki sensei entered the small dimly lighted bar and sat on a stool beside Ryo. She asked for a dry martini. With olives in it. The moment the bartender handed her drink, she downed it all in a flash and asked for a second that eventually lead to a third, a fourth until Hinata had to refrain her from asking for a eleventh.

"Gosh, sensei. Don't tell me you had to look after a pack of annoying cadets too." Ryo eyed her fuzzily. He was so drunk that he saw two Sasaki senseis instead of one.

"Worse." She simply asked. " I'd trade my students for yours anytime."

"That bad." Himeko raised an eyebrow. Only she and Hinata were yet drunk.

"Uhuh…" nodded Sasaki sensei. Holding an empty glasses in front of her and twisting its stem, " Imagine this, you have about forty rowdy chuunins in a class. Some arrogant, some dense, some deaf, configuratively speaking of course, and many more, and you are supposed to teach them ninjutsu when all they want to do is go look for faults with each other. The class is like a circus full of monkeys. I swear the next time I loose mind, I might be tempted to use Hell's Fury." Sasaki said blurrily.

Hinata and Himeko and Ryo silently thanked god for not being in her place. They went on drinking their tiredness away as they allowed Sasaki to resume with her eleventh drink. They all badly needed it if they were to keep their sanity intact. They'd worry about tomorrow later.

_-Two hours later-_

"Ooi…oiii" Sasaki prodded Ryo's head.

Ryo mumbled an incoherent 'what'.

"What kind of sensei are you?" Sasaki tutted at him.

"Whatever," Ryo brushed off her comment.

"Butthead," muttered Sasaki to the oblivious Ryo. She tried to stand up to head home only to find that she was incapable of doing so. Her head was spinning and her legs were like jelly. Sasaki swore under her breath as she tried to push herself to stand again only do fall into her seat.

Hinata the only sober person among the four worried about how on earth was she going to get them back to their apartment. Himeko was also down right drunk. She sighed and shook her head to keep the alcohol down. Looks like she had to make two trips to their apartment and one to Naruto's.

She decided to drag Sasaki sensei on her back all the way to their apartment. Heaving her sensei, she gasped, "Never guessed that you are this heavy, sensei." Sasaki merely mumbled something. Asking the bartender to keep a look on her friends, Hinata made her way out of the bar.

It was already late night and the roads were practically deserted. _Great, just when you could use some help, nobody's here._ Slowly dragging herself with a blacked out sensei crushing her was not Hinata's idea of a night of rest.

"Eh, Hinata. What are you doing out here at this time?"

Hinata had to glance up to have a good look at the speaker. It was Naruto. She also saw Kakashi and Sasuke. Apparently they were on their night watch or back from it. Then she winced as her breath was forced out of her. Damn, Sasaki sensei was getting heavier.

"Love to stay and chat Naruto, but I have to take Sasaki sensei back as soon as possible." Hinata tried her best to smile apologetically.

" You alone?" asked Kakashi. Seeing how crushed Hinata was under her unconscious sensei, he volunteered to help, "Here. Let me help you." He easily lifted Sasaki off Hinata and onto his back. Hinata made a small protest having to interrupt their night watch. Kakashi easily brushed it off, much to Hinata's relief.

Hinata thanked him. "At least I can carry Himeko back. That is one trip less." Said Hinata thankfully.

"Himeko?" Sasuke was puzzled.

Hinata sighed, "It appears that my whole team are to oblivion. Kakashi sensei helping me carry Sasaki sensei back lessens the trips that I have to make to carry them back."

"Hey, Hinata. In that case let me help you carry Ryo back. He is after all living at my apartment." Naruto offered.

Hinata smiled and nodded appreciatively. She was to drain to argue let alone carry Ryo who was obviously heavier on her back. The two made their way to the bar as quick as they could.

Kakashi simply stood there with Sasaki on his back and Sasuke accompanying him. He never thought that a woman could get as drunk as this. Of course there Anko who was occasional this drunk, but he never expected this from Sasaki. Here was a woman who was a pervert and a drunkard but also able to prove fatal should the occasion arise. _This woman is just as freaky as Tsunade_. This was the second time he had to carry her on his back and although she was drunk then, she held a faint scent of citrus. Kakashi wondered she even remembered him from their childhood days. Not like they were close then, but it was difficult to not notice him who had his mask on like forever.

He heard Sasaki mumble and sniffed in her unconsciousness, " Papa…" as faint tears slid onto his back. Kakashi couldn't help feel sorry for her knowing how she missed her father. As strong as she was, she was just as vulnerable as any little kid right now. It reminded of himself when he was small. He too regularly missed his father.

Sasuke who was standing there all the time patiently waiting spotted two faint figures walking with two drunkards on their backs. Kakashi saw Hinata's tired face and told Sasuke to help her carry Himeko. Sasuke wanted to argue but decided against it as he remembered how tired Hinata did look.

He silently walked over to Hinata and took her burden. Hinata managed to smile apologetically at having to trouble Sasuke. With Naruto dragging Ryo, Hinata was free to walk home without having to carry anyone.

"This girl is going to have to repay me back one day." Muttered Sasuke as he heaved Himeko onto his back. _How can she be heavy yet soft,_ thought Sasuke. "Damn hormones." He simply brushed the thought aside. He was an avenger for heaven's sake. Not some lovelorn boy. Sasuke had her head over his shoulder and there were times when he would accidentally brush his cheek against hers. Thank god it was dark. At least Naruto wouldn't taunt him for blushing for eternity.

They continued to walk in silence. At a junction, Naruto bade them farewell as he made his way to his apartment. Kakashi and Sasuke followed Hinata back to her apartment. They arrived at a flat and cursing themselves, climbed four stories up the stairs. Hinata apologized non- stop for the inconvenience. Opening the door, she let Sasuke and Kakashi in and shut the door behind them. The room had a comfortable fire going for the chilly night and it was neat.

Sasaki suddenly aroused from her unconscious and pulled a face. Kakashi instantly recognized it and let her down. She rushed to the sink in the kitchen and puked out violently. Kakashi saw that Hinata had a worried look on her face.

" Something wrong?" he asked. Hinata was slow to register his words due to concern for her sensei. "Uh..uh..oh. No. It is nothing. It's just that Sasaki sensei rarely drinks this much."

"Pressure perhaps?" Kakashi eyed the ailing women by the sink who was supporting her weak body with the sink. He saw that she was puking and crying at the same time.

"I don't know. She' s been acting…weird these days." Hinata informed him.

Sasuke who still had Himeko on his back was tired of just standing. "Ahem..if you can tell me where to leave her."

"Oh.. oh, I'm so sorry. If you don't mind, can you lie her down on her bed? I'll show you to her room." Hinata left Kakashi's side to show Sasuke Himeko's room.

Meanwhile, Sasaki had finished throwing up. She washed her mouth and tried to walk to her room only to have herself fall. She was just too drained out to even stand, let alone walk.

Then, she felt someone lift her up, like a child and carry her across the kitchen into the living room. He placed her on the couch and told her to stay there while he went into the kitchen again. He was then back with a glass of water and a pill. Sasaki eyed it wearily.

"Don't worry. It's for your headache."

Sasaki recognized the voice. "Eh, Kakashi. You're here." She took the white pill and swallowed it down.

"Well, yeah someone had to carry you back you know." Kakashi sat beside her on the couch and took the now empty glass from her hands and placed it on the table. "Did you know that you're pretty heavy for a woman?" teased Kakashi.

Sasaki merely snorted at his remark. Too tired to think, she laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "Shut up and let me sleep." She unconsciously snuggled closer to him as he raised his eyebrows.

Sasuke was somehow taking a long time that Kakashi also fell asleep on the couch with his arm on Sasaki's shoulder. He had a tiring day, training a bunch of cadets for the upcoming chuunin test. At least here on this couch, in this room, in this house and with this woman, he was able to rest. Oddly, he didn't seem to feel the loneliness that had been bugging him all this while.

Sasuke on the other hand had a difficult time putting the drunken Uchiha kunoichi to sleep. Not that he wanted to but he felt that he had to as a gentleman. First, like her sensei, Himeko had puked out except that instead of going to the sink, she puked on Sasuke's shirt. Hinata apologized and rushed into the bathroom to get a clean towel for him.

Sasuke took the towel and went into the bathroom to clean his shirt. Hinata on the other hand was busy putting her friend to bed so that she can sleep. Apparently, from what Sasuke heard from the bathroom, Hinata was having a tough time convincing the Himeko to sleep.

Having cleaned his shirt, Sasuke walked into the room and saw a teary Himeko on the bed. She looked terrified of something. This wasn't the same Himeko that he watched during the jounin test. The Himeko that he knew was fearless but the Himeko that was in front of him looked nothing more than a scared little girl.

"Himeko- chan, it's ok. Sasaki sensei and I are here. There's nothing to worry about." Hinata said as to comfort her restless friend.

Himeko kept clinging onto her friends arms, "They're coming, Hinata. He'll kill me. I just know that he'll come and get me…" Sasaki said through her sobs, chocking on her words now and then. "Please don't leave me…he'll kill me..."

Sasuke who had been standing in a corner watched the display carefully. Himeko was afraid of being alone. She mentioned about somebody wanting to kill her. But who? He kept on watching.

"Shush…Himeko. Sleep now. Sasaki sensei will kill him if he gets anywhere near you, so will your onii- chan. We'll make sure that you don't die. We promise. Hush, now."

Himeko was quiet for a while. Sasuke thought that she was about to sleep until she spoke again.

"But..if I die, who is going to protect Sasuke- sama?" Himeko asked Hinata quietly.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and turned to Himeko again. Himeko obviously hadn't seen Sasuke standing in the room, watching her.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't want you worrying yourself like this," Hinata brushed a few strands of Himeko's hair from her face.

"Yes, Himeko. Don't worry about me… or yourself for that matter. We'll make sure that no one hurts you. I'll make sure that nobody harms you in any way." Sasuke suddenly spoke as he went near the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and held Himeko's hands in his, reassuring her. "I promise you that."

Himeko was shocked to hear Sasuke speak moreover sit on her bed holding her hand that way. Her teary eyes crinkled into a smile, " Arigato, Sasuke – sama…Hinata. Sorry to trouble you."

Sasuke brushed away a tear from a corner of her eye, "Sleep, you troublesome girl. I'll keep you company here until you fall asleep. Okay?"

Himeko nodded and tried to sleep. Not long after that, she fell into a deep slumber by the sound of her steady breathing. Sasuke who was still holding her hands, made sure that she was really asleep before letting go her hand and tucked a blanket around her small frame. Hinata had already gone out of the room, leaving only Sasuke with Himeko.

Under the moonlight that flittered through the window, Himeko looked angelic and fragile. Soft and so helpless. He longed to keep watching her like that all night but he had to get going. Standing up, he headed for the bedroom door and took a glance back at the sleeping girl. Somehow he found himself walking towards her sleeping form and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Himeko turned around in her sleep, mumbling. "Sasuke… sama…"

Sasuke smiled hearing her mumble his name in her sleep. "Damn hormones." He had some things that he wanted clear but he'll leave that for tomorrow. Those things can wait.

Stepping into the lounge, he spotted Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow, which Hinata replied with a shrug. There on the couch was a sleeping Kakashi with Sasaki in him arms. They looked peaceful sleeping there that Sasuke didn't have the heart to waken his sleeping sensei. He knew that Kakashi had had a tiring day. He decided to leave the older man there.

Pausing at the door, he turned to Hinata, "Tell him that I went to resume the night watch."

Hinata nodded having clearly understood that the message was for Kakashi. She thanked Sasuke again for helping him carry Himeko back. He waved the thanks aside and closed the door behind him with a silent click. Hinata went to lock the door and went straight for her own bed. It had been a long day and thankfully it was a holiday tomorrow. She would at least be able to have a full rest before facing the little monsters again. Hopefully.

So…how was it? Replies and reviews please… 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: JOUNIN EXAM: Uchiha Vs. Sand 

_**- The Waiting Room-**_

Contestants that were triumphant were to return to the waiting room where else contestants that were defeated will be sent to the medical room unless the surrendered from their match and escaped unhurt.

Walking into the waiting room, Ryo noticed daggers sent at him from the other contestant but he simply ignored their stares. He cared no more for anything else now that he had won the match. Spotting his other teammates who have yet to fight their match, sauntered with all the air of a winner.

Seeing Ryo stride forward, Himeko couldn't help but poke some fun at him. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Goody Two Shoes. How does it feel to win the match, _Ryosuke kunnn_..."

Ryo simply grinned at Himeko little jest of trying to imitate his new fan girls nickname for him. " Well, I could be truthful and say it feels great but nah, I prefer to be suave and say it wasn't a big deal."

"Hah. Yeah right. We saw you practically sweating out there just now. Not to mention that you eventually had to resort to using Ryu no Jutsu." Chided Himeko with her arms folded in front of her chest.

The mention of that jutsu had Ryo serious again. " Yeah, well as much as I hate to admit it, that Akimichi is really skilled. But he ain't bad. He even asked me out for barbeque sometime later." Ryo smiled at the thought of him getting a new friend since his arrival in Konoha.

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, that sure sounds like Chouji. After all that barbeque he consumes, it would impossible if still he wasn't that strong. Besides, he only invites people he considers friends for barbeques with him. You should go."

"Heh, too bad I just turned down his offer. You know the gay guy joke." Ryo smirked sheepishly but deep down, he truly appreciated Chouji's thoughtfulness. _Maybe I might just take up his offer for barbeque later._

"And I thought you were straight. Tsk tsk…you really disappoint me, Ryo." Joked Himeko as Hinata giggled at the false display of dissapointedness.

Ryo simply wrestled Himeko's neck playfully as she attempted to escape from his grasp, giggling and pleading all the time.

Suddenly, an officer known as Aoba, appeared at the door and called upon the next contestant. One of them was Kankurou from sand. A weird looking shinobi with a painted face and big baggage behind him stood up. Kankurou emitted a dangerous aura that felt rather sticky and silently walked out of the room towards the battlegrounds. All the other contestants waited nervously for the second name to be called and truthfully, some of them were silently praying that it wouldn't be their name. After that little display of dangerous chakra, not many were sure that they would want to face Kankurou.

The room was silent when the second name was called upon. Silent gasps of relieve could be heard here and there as Aoba mentioned the second name; Uchiha Himeko.

Silently untangling herself from Ryo's grasp, Himeko straightened herself out and grabbed her weapons. "Oh well, it's now or never." She simply shrugged and walked towards the door pausing mid way to give her friends without turning back.

Hinata and Ryo smiled at her silent gesture. It was so like Himeko to act calm when inside, her heart is racing.

"Good luck, Hime." Wished Hinata when Himeko was out of sight.

"Yeah. She might be a pain in the ass but she's one hell of a kunoichi." Ryo stood smiling at the door that Himeko had just exited. _Come back safe, little prick_.

_**- The Battle Grounds-**_

" Ladies and gentlemen. We will now announced the next contestants for our second match today." Genma announced to the audience.

The audiences were still excited from the result of the first match and immediately calmed down to pay attention to the second match.

"Man, that first match was good. Who taught that Ryo was that good to be able to beat a guy like Chouji." Chirped an exited Naruto. He was happy that his housemate had won yet sorry that his childhood friend had lost too.

" And Chouji being really strong now. That friend of yours must be really skilled," exclaimed Sakura who had also noticed that Ryo was also good at healing. _I wonder who is he?_

Naruto stuck his chin up in pride that his housemate was actually a somebody, but couldn't help wondering about the next match. " Hmm, I wonder who are the next contestants?"

Sasuke too had to admit that he was also curious about the second match. The first had got him excited when at first he was actually totally uninterested in the jounin matches.

" The next contestants are Kankurou of Sunagakure…" announced Genma.

The crowd applauded the sand's shinobi upon his entry into the battleground as they waited for the other contestant's name.

"…and Uchiha Himeko of Konoha."

The audience gasped upon hearing the name Uchiha. Those close to Sasuke immediately glanced at him, puzzled that there was another Uchiha in Konoha. And all this while they thought that Sasuke was the only remaining Uchiha, apart from Itachi of course. Sasuke simply ignored their questioning gazes as he glued his eyes onto the battleground in front.

In walked a girl of mid teens from the shadows of the doorway. The crowd gasped upon realization that the next contestant was a girl. A young girl.

An excited Naruto cheered Himeko on as she approached the center of the battlegrounds, "Yeah, Himeko. Wipe his ass out, girl."

The crowd applauded upon her entry as Himeko took her place, standing opposite Kankurou.

" Never thought that I'd meet you here, moreover fight you." Smirked Kankurou.

"Yeah, come to think about it, I never realize that we were in the same room just earlier. But fate has funny ways of meeting people up. Don't they?" smiled Himeko with her arms folded in front of her chest.

Back in the superior stall, Tsunade watched the two contestants interestedly.

"Never knew that she was with Konoha." Exclaimed Gaara from her side.

Tsunade was puzzled, "Hmm, you know her? Himeko?"

Gaara remained silent before very slightly nodding. _Well, this is interesting. _

Down at the battlegrounds, the two contestants simply stood watching each other.

"Are you ready?" asked Genma. At the two shinobis nod, Genma raised his arm as signal for the battle to begin. " Begin!"

Immediately, the two shinobis leapt away from each other. A whirl of sand enveloped Kankurou before revealing his puppet. Kankurou stood feet apart with one of his hand holding Karasu, his puppet.

Himeko on the other hand stood on the other side of the battleground, hands behind her back and eyes never leaving Kankurou.

" Hmph, still playing around with dolls, eh Kankurou?"

" And you, still the little brat you were _ne_, _Hime- chan_."

Two pairs of eyes clashed and with a gust of wind, both shinobis disappeared from eyesight. Gasps of astonishment could be heard here and there.

Naruto practically stood up from his seat, "Where did they go?"

Sasuke too was silently shocked. He had his _Sharingan_ activated to keep track with the contestants' attacks but they were too swift for his _Sharingan_.

Another gust of wind revealed Kankurou opening Karasu into pieces and attaching strings to each particle. His eyes were alert for the still missing kunoichi. Suddenly a poof of wind above him alerted him that Himeko was just above him. He was too taken aback that he immediately summoned Karasu. In his fear, he had Karasu trap Himeko in the barrel like body of the puppet and stab her in various parts of Karasu.

The stadium gasped at the gory attack and Tsunade too was shocked. Kankurou couldn't have possibly killed of his opponent just like that. It shouldn't have happened.

Kankurou stepped out of trance and shuddered at the thought of what he had just done. He didn't mean to kill her off just like that. It was an accident. A coolness at his neck made him gulp.

"Tsk tsk, think that I would easily reveal myself. Think again." Himeko sent a side kick into Kankurou's side sending him flying across the battlegrounds.

Kankurou forced himself to stand up even though the kick that she had sent him was starting to hurt him like mad. Dismantling Karasu and bringing it back to him, Kankurou got into fighting position, eyes alert.

" I misjudged you, Himeko. That was just your _bunshin_ it seems"

"Yeah, you bet. Don't worry. I'll go gently on you, _Kankurou nii-san_."

" DEATH TORNADO!" Spinning Karasu like a vortex, Kankurou brought the puppet to aim dozens of _kunais_ and _shurikens_ in all directions. It was an attack that was sure to injure if not kill off the enemy. The flying weapons seemed like a shower of steel with clanking sounds reverberating everywhere.

The spectators could not see what was happening down at the battlegrounds and questions were everywhere.

Kankurou smiled as the last piece of kunai flew out of Karasu. There was no way at all that Himeko could have escaped that attack. Weapons littered the battle ground floor. Just when he had thought that victory was his, a wisp of smoke revealed his opponent.

His supposedly defeated opponent was neither lying in a pool of blood or unconscious. There she was standing before him, merely metres away with two long _katanas_ in both her hands. Her whole body had no scratch at all and everything about was as in place as when she first came into the battlefield. Around her were dozens of _kunais_ and _shurikens_ lying on the ground. Slashed into small pieces.

_**-The Waiting Room-**_

"This is not good." Hinata voiced.

Ryo who had been watching Himeko's match from the screen, nodded. " She's losing her cool. Do you think Sasaki sensei knows about this?"

Hinata thought for a while before answering his question. If Himeko starts losing control, things might turn worse. "She's probably somewhere in the stadium watching as well."

Ryo averted his attention to the match on- screen. Himeko was rarely ruffled but now that he thought about it, there was something different about his teammate of his. Somehow, he just didn't know what it was that was bothering her.

"So, you noticed it too?" Hinata spoke again from beside Ryo.

Ryo who was sitting on the bench, looked up to see what the standing Hyuuga meant by her question. Her facial expression as well as her body language revealed it all. There really was something that was seriously bothering Himeko. Ryo nodded. Yes, he did notice that Himeko had not been her normal self since early that day. Sighing, Ryo leaned back against the wall and continued to watch the battle that was happening on the battlegrounds.

_**- Back At The Battlegrounds-**_

Kankurou started to sweat upon realizing just how strong this kunoichi was. His hand that was attached to Karasu automatically pulled the strings, bringing Karasu to release chakra strings of poison.

Gaara muttered under his breathe upon seeing his brother nervous.

Himeko simply swung her two _katanas_ in graceful swifts with her bodies twisting like a dancer, avoiding the nearly invisible deadly strings. Sasuke followed her every movement and marveled in the swiftness and preciseness of her defense. Not to mention the gracefulness that came with handling two long weapons. Skill such as that is only acquired through intensive training and experience.

Seeing Himeko every attack that he launched, Kankurou panicked more. Just as he was about to summon the Karasu again, an explosion startled him. Kankurou was too late and there was his Karasu. Broken into useless pieces on the ground like pieces of wood.

"Ka- Karasu." Stuttered Kankurou. Kankurou was afraid out of his skin. The last time he felt like this was during Gaara's crazy days and right now in front of him was a crazy bitch.

" I told you playing with dolls were bad for you." Himeko spoke ever so quietly, enough for her and Kankurou to hear. Her head was downturned so, nobody really sees her expression then. her _katanas_ were poised crossed in front of her ready to attack just about anyone. With a gust of wind and earth, Himeko suddenly appeared right in front of Kankurou, placing a katana on one of his shoulders, threatening to behead him at the slightest move. It wasn't much of the swords that had Kankurou terrified, it was actually his opponent herself that was freaking him out. Her eyes. Himeko had her _Sharingan_ activated and the three _tomoes_ were slowly spinning, a bad sign Kankurou remembered from earlier experience fighting her.

"Ready to give up, Kankurou? Cause you and I both know how painful memories can be, don't we?" Himeko dangerously drawled. She had her eyes narrowed and Kankurou immediately understood the red lights going off in his mind.

" I give up!" screamed Kankurou as he dropped to the ground. "I give up…" he shivered, holding his head as if he was recalling some past memories.

Himeko simply drawled her _katanas_ back to her side and stood looking at Kankurou. Looking at Genma, Himeko sighed, "Looks like I won, Mr. Refreeman."

Genma went to check on the still kneeling Kankurou. _Man, he's mind is in a terrible state._ Confirmed about the results, Genma stood up and announced to the audiences, " ladies and gentleman, the winner for the second match is…Uchiha Himeko."

Unlike the first match, there was a long silence before an applaud was heard of. Slowly, the stadium erupted with applauds and cheering for Himeko. Himeko however felt nothing in winning the match and simply walked of passing several medic nins rushing to escort Kankurou out of the battle grounds.

"_Amazing, she didn't attack at all."_

"_What did she do too the puppet man for him to lose the match like that?"_

"_How come we have never heard of her before?"_

"Man, what did Himeko actually do to Paint Face?" wondered Naruto as he watched the retreating kunoichi walk out of the stadium.

"It was _genjutsu_." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind his subordinates, informing them of Himeko's style of attack.

"Kakashi sensei! You were here all along!" shouted Naruto.

"Ma… ma, no need to get so excited. I have just arrived. Just in time too watch the girl fight. Unfortunately, I missed the first match." Kakashi grinned from behinds his mask at his students.

Immediately turning serious, Kakashi addressed Sasuke, " You saw her technique haven't you?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded before turning his attentions onto the battleground once again, "It was _it_ wasn't it? It was _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_."

Kakashi simply nodded, "Yes it was, but a different kind."

Sasuke turned once again to his sensei, confusion in his face, "A different kind?"

"Hmm, how should I put it for you. I'm not quite sure of the dynamics of her _Sharingan _but if you noticed, that girl had never actually even attacked Kankurou. Don't ask me how, but I'm sure there's something about her _Sharingan_ that is extremely powerful…and scary." Added Kakashi. _Plus_,_ there's something wrong going on._

This bit made Sasuke frown as he turned again. Comparing his _Sharingan_ abilities with this girl, he realized just how left behind he was. He wasn't the Uchiha genius after all. All those years of training and slavery to Orochimaru did nothing.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke tensed.

"Don't compare yourself to her. Those three are from a different league altogether." Kakashi advised. His advice was not simply for Sasuke only but it was directed to Naruto and Sakura as well. "Always keep that in mind."

_**-Down The Hallway-**_

" Himeko, I need you to follow me right now."

"Sensei. I..I…" Himeko stuttered as she looked up to her sensei. Her hand was gripping her left shoulder and her eyes were on the verge of letting the unshed tears steam down her face.

"It's okay. I understand. I have already informed Ryo and Hinata not to worry." Walking towards her young subordinate, Sasaki smiled gently, brushing away Himeko's bangs from her eyes, "I'll take care of you." Brushing away the tears from her student's eyes, "Trust me."

Himeko looked up at her sensei and ruefully smiled. Slowly nodding, "Hai."

" Now, come on and I'll have a look at that seal before it gets worst." said Sasaki as she lead Himeko down the deserted hallway.

_**TBC. **_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Hyuuga Vs. The Cloud 

" Ladies and gentleman, we now bring you the last match for today. The sixth battle for the first round of elimination." announced Genma from the battlegrounds.

**- The Stadium's Seating-**

"Man, the matches sure were tough, _ne_ Sakura?" Naruto admonished. "I wonder who will be in the final match?"

" _Hai_." Sakura nodded. " With contestants like Ryo san, Himeko san, and Kankurou, I'm not sure if I myself am ready to fight these people." _Even the freaky Kankurou lost._

" Now, Sakura. What are you talking about?" Naruto frowned at his friend and crush. " We all know that you are extremely strong these days. Don't degrade yourself, Sakura- chan."

Sakura sighed in frustration at Naruto denseness. "Naruto. Don't you see? This is not just any kind of shinobi that we are looking at. Hell, if I would even recognize half of their jutsu."

"But Sakura- chan…"

Kakashi interrupted Naruto's speech, " Sakura is right, Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at their sensei who was seated behind them. Sasuke merely glanced from the corners of his eyes.

" The contestants who have passed so far are not our average _jounin_ material. They are certainly more than _that_. "

"_Ano_..what do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Yeah! What do you mean '_more than that'?_. These contestants are mostly our age. They can't be _that_ good." quipped Naruto.

Kakashi merely kept his eyes on the battleground as if something interesting was going to happen any minute. " That is where you are wrong, Naruto. Most of them, including Ryo and Himeko, their fighting techniques were special _jounin_ level assassination techniques. Fighting techniques to swiftly demolish the opponent without leaving a trace. The only reason no one has died yet is because no one has yet to use their total capacity in the match. So far, it has all been like a warming up session for them." Closing his eyes, " For the next round, I'm not sure that all of those left will eventually survive, though."

Sakura and Naruto gulped while Sasuke frowned.

" Ladies and gentleman, now we bring you the last match for today. The sixth battle for the first round of elimination." Genma announced.

" Shh, it's the final match." Sakura said to Naruto.

" Hyuuga Hinata vs. Shindai of the Cloud."

The crowd gasped.

Whispers and questions could be heard amongst the audiences.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Wasn't she the Hyuuga heiress who ran away four years ago?_

_She's back?_

" _Otou san_."

"Hnn."

" Is _onee chan_ going to be ok?"

Hiashi remained silent for he himself did not know as to where his eldest daughter's capability stood.

Hinata had returned to Konoha and from rumours of her last mission, it seems that Hinata yields a special ability now.

For the first time, Hiashi just did not know what to expect from his daughter.

_**- Down At The Battleground-**_

Hinata squinted at the blazing sun right above their heads. It was a few hours past noon already and nearly half of the contestants were eliminated. From the corners of her eyes, Hinata spotted the head of her clan and its heir. Her father and her sister. They were seated in the V.I.P. box where most of the clan heads and feudal lords sat. Past memories of humiliation and resentment as the former Hyuuga heiress filtered her mind. Memories of her father nearly disowning her and giving her away to Kurenai sensei to train when it was supposedly his duty to train the heiress of their clan. Memories of her younger sister, Hanabi, defeating her in a match witnessed by their father. And memories of Neji nearly killing her in the _chunnin_ exam four years ago. Painful images of her younger self crying into the pillow at night wishing for her mother's presence and thoughts of suicide flooded her mind.

Then, memories of meeting Sasaki sensei, another person aside Kurenai sensei who truly believed in her capabilities. Befriending Himeko who she taught at first was just about as cold as Sasuke and how flirty Ryo had been only to nearly lose his life, protecting her and Himeko. Not to mention her friends back at the royal and Konoha. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji. They were all rooting for her and thus, in no circumstances should she fail them again.

_Pray for me, mother._

"You two ready?" Genma asked.

Hinata and her opponent remained silent, a 'yes'.

"Begin!"

Hinata immediately twirled a few feet away from her opponent, sending specs of dirt twirling along with her. Not leaving her eyes of her opponent for even a moment, Hinata got into the customary Hyuuga fighting stance. Feet apart with one foot in front while the other balanced her upper body. Hands up in a defense pose and body relaxed for any immediate action.

Her opponent namely Shindai from the Cloud wore a loose dark brown robe-like garment that hung loosely around his lithe willowy form. His eyes were rather creepy looking with dark rings under them and his cheeks were sunken in. Truthfully, a first impression would tick him off ass weak but if there is one thing Hinata had learned from her years as a Royal, was to never underestimate an enemy no matter what.

Shindai apparently had increased the distance between them as well. He too despite looking the way he was, never glanced else where except for his female opponent opposite him.

Deciding that her opponent was not going to make the first any sooner, Hinata decided to play along. She wanted the match to end as soon as possible.

Closing her eyes, Hinata concentrated her chakra in her internal system. Flickering her eyes open, Hinata swept her two feet around to form a yin yang symbol on the ground. Her movements resembled the delicateness of some kind of dance. The way her long midnight blue hair spun around face and as the material from her long sleeved top twirled around her body, created the image of a dancing nymph. Her feet gracefully spun as a twister slowly built around her and started to form a large and violent tornado.

Shindai eyed her warily from his position as he tried to assess her. The twister looked dangerous enough to even be dreaming of getting near her.

_So, you want to play, eh. Then I'll just have to put you to sleep with my lullaby. _

Shindai whipped out a flute from his weapon pouch and played a tune that seemed like only he knew the melodies. Luckily, the spectators' area had been sealed from any form of attack because if one had eye _jutsu_, they would see sound waves resonating throughout the battleground. Of course there were spectators with this blessed ability such as Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hanabi among the many of them.

The sound wave emanated from the melody was nothing neither sweet nor lulling. It was chakra infused and if the opponent were not careful, he or she would die a slow and painful death. Shindai had renovated the chakra system in the sound waves so that any harm or injury that it inflicted would only be internally. That means, the victim of this _jutsu_ would not bleed or bruise, thus giving no indicator that he or she had been severely attacked.

Having released his attack and upon seeing no counterattack from his opponent, Shindai stopped his _jutsu_. His sickly thin lips slowly curved into a smile, knowing that there was no way that anyone exposed to the sound waves would eventually survive. His creepy smile then become a full grin, which then erupted into a series of eerie cackling. The Cloud ninja laughed like he has never laughed in his life before.

Even the cold and emotionless Sasuke was spooked.

The audiences remained silent at hearing the eerie laugh. Indeed, by the look of things, Hinata seemed to still be rooted at her spot with her head downturned as if in defeat already, while it seemed like Shindai was having a ball of a time down there.

The loud laugh continued and Shindai gradually ceased his laughter. Sensing something, Shindai's turned around and his eyes faced the young Hyuuga's white eyes. Around her eyes, veins were visible and Shindai stopped laughing. Hinata had her _Byakugan _on. Turning his eyes downwards, the Cloud shinobi's widened at the pool of blood under him. A short katana had pierced through his back was making his stomach bleed profusely.

"Weak." came Hinata's comment.

Despite the deep injury, Shindai quickly leapt away from the Hyuuga but his movements were too slow or was it that his opponent who was too fast?

Hinata appeared just above him in the air, "Where are you going?" Hinata smiled sweetly. "I was just about to show you my _jutsu_." And with that, Hinata raised her arm and summoned her _jutsu_, " BLOODY TORNADO!"

The tornado from earlier that was thought to have vanished had reappeared. This time, it was bigger and fiercer with both contestants were caught in the whirling of dust. The tornado had a bone chilling sound to it and the whole stadium watched in awe at the match. Most of the spectators including the Godaime were wondering about what was happening to the two contestants.

" Amazing," said Kakashi with his _Sharingan_ activated. He had his left eye exposed during the middle of the match when the Cloud shinobi had released his attack.

Trapped inside the twisting _jutsu_, Hinata landed numerous kicks, punches and other attacks with the Cloud shinobi who was then totally defenseless from the _katana _stab.

After a few minutes, the tornado grew smaller and eventually, the twirling wind vanished leaving Hinata standing on one side of the battleground and Shindai on the other side. Hinata's stoic face gave away nothing and the still standing Cloud shinobi proved that he was still in the match. There was no winner yet.

But that was soon remedied.

Hinata's heavy breathing indicated great chakra loss when releasing her _jutsu_. Shindai raised his head and smiled his only smile. The eerie smile.

" Heh, Hyuuga. You win." and with those words, Shindai collapsed to the ground in a heavy thud. He was already limp waist downwards.

There was finally a winner.

Medic nins came rushing into the battleground carrying a stretcher to transport the defeated Cloud nin. While waiting for the emergency squad to arrive, Hinata decided to be 'friendly' with her opponent. Walking towards the limp body, Hinata kneeled beside Shindai.

"Allow me to offer you a piece of advice" Hinata lowered her head until her eyes were several inches from his. " Chakra infused sound waves attack do not work on Hyuugas. Never have and never will." Patting his right shoulder," Keep that in mind."

Standing up, Hinata moved aside to make way for the medic nins to see to the battered ninja. Strapping him onto the stretcher, they took him straight to the emergency room to treat his wounds.

Hinata simply stood where she was with her arms folded in front of her chest. Watching the Cloud shinobi be carried away, Hinata looked at him without any expression. If it were the old Hinata, she would definitely be fiddling with her fingers, worrying about the other person and their injuries. But then again, if this were the old Hinata, she probably would not have won the match anyway. Looking at the exit that the medic nins had rushed out of, Hinata stood silently.

_That's for making the Hyuugas suffer long ago. _

Having seen the defeated contestant out, Genma turned to face the crowd and announced. "The winner. Hyuuga Hinata!"

A loud roar of applauds erupted throughout the whole stadium. Everyone cheered Hinata's victory upon seeing the spectacular fight.

"WOOAHH! HINATA! You kick ass, girl!" shouted Naruto. Unfortunately, the loud cheering going on in the whole stadium drowned his shouting.

Unlike when they were 12 years old, Hinata no longer had only Naruto to cheer her on. This time, the whole of Konoha acknowledged her. Her abilities to fight, her abilities as a shinobi and most important, her abilities as a Hyuuga.

Even Hyuuga Hiashi had to admit that his daughter had improved tremendously over the years and he too clapped his hand for his eldest daughter's victory.

From his seat, Neji smiled at seeing his cousin's fight. Indeed, his shy and meek cousin had blossomed into a real fighter. The loud applaud going about the stadium was the proof. Hyuuga Hinata was weak no longer. Hinata now shone brighter than any sun. She was the Hyuuga's new pride.

Hinata simply smiled at hearing the loud cheering. However, her heart was not exactly joyous about her winning. Not that her mind was on the injured Cloud shinobi. For all she cared, he was better off dead. After that attack of hers, he would no longer be able to lead the life of a shinobi. But of course only she knew that. Shindai would just have to find out about it the hard way. But that was life. Life was harsh and difficult.

Thinking about her teammate, Himeko, Hinata worried about the other girl's condition. Remembering her conversation with her sensei before her match, Hinata recalled Sasaki mentioning about Himeko being attended at the hospital.

FLASHBACK

"_But I thought she won without any injury?" Ryo exclaimed a bit too loud._

_Luckily, Sasaki had dragged her two students to a more secluded corner before informing them about their other teammate's absence._

"_Yes, she did. However, I think you also realize something amiss in the chakra flow, didn't you?" Sasaki looked straight at her subordinates._

_Ryo nodded. Arms folded in front, "Now that you mentioned it, yes, I did realized something odd about her during the fight."_

"_Her chakra cycle was rather haywire and her Sharingan was activated even though her opponent was not much of a threat to her," said Hinata._

"_You're right. Himeko has known Kankurou since small. There was no way that the puppeteer threatened her. Something or rather…someone had triggered some fear in her. Thus sending her mind into a nervous hay wire." admonished Sasaki._

_Ryo absorbed all the information and as he thought about it, his eyes widened. "You can't mean…"_

_Sasaki looked nonchalantly to the blank walls in front her. "It's just an assumption. I still need to investigate this matter deeper." Looking towards Hinata, " I guess your turn is next, ne Hinata?"_

_Hinata nodded, "Hai, sensei. The Cloud guy over there and I are the last pair for this round. But sensei, you don't need to stay to watch me fight."_

"_Eh, why not?" asked Sasaki to her young student. "This match is important to you. Not so much for the title but to prove to people that you are no longer the Hinata they knew."_

_Hinata shook her head slightly. "No. I'm still the same Hinata I was before. I just…matured. That's all. Anyway, the match is not really important. Himeko is more important, right now." Hinata looked up into her sensei's golden eyes. Her own white eyes speaking on their own, "As much as I want to be by Himeko's side right now, I still have a match to fight and if Himeko were to ever know that I let the fight go, she would never forgive me. So, I thought that…that maybe, you could watch over her for me. That would make me feel better knowing that my friend is in safe hands."_

_Sasaki's eyes softened at her subordinate's request. She knew how inseparable those two girls have become during their acquaintance at the Royal Academy. Sasaki smiled at Hinata and ruffed the midnight blue locks slightly._

"_I never was going to leave Himeko unattended, you know." she said._

_Hinata's eyes widened. Thinking that her sensei had taken her request the wrong way, Hinata immediately apologized, "Ano..gomen, sensei. That's not what I meant. A- ano... I know that Himeko is in safe hands…I mean…" Hinata was a bit flustered trying to explain to her sensei her what she had actually meant. _

_Both Ryo and Sasaki smiled seeing the old timid Hinata._

"_I know what you mean. If it means that you can concentrate on your fight knowing that Himeko is well looked after, I would gladly stay by her side. This is match is not about me as your sensei. This match is about you. All three of you. Ryo, Himeko and you, Hinata. Don't let this chance slip out of your hands. Out there in the battleground, you are no longer Hinata of the royals. You are Hyuuga Hinata. You are going to carry your clan's name just as Ryo and Himeko did. Don't forget that."_

_Aoba came into the room calling for Shindai and Hinata, the last contestants for the day._

_Sasaki nudged Hinata towards the entrance. "Go out there and fight. We are all rooting for you. Especially Himeko." Smiled Sasaki sensei. "Don't worry, I'll see to it that she is safe."_

_Ryo too grinned and gave Hinata the thumbs up that kind of reminded Hinata of Lee. "Go, girl! Go out there and fight like the fighter you are."_

_Hinata smiled at her sensei's and teammates support. Running towards the door, Hinata stopped a few inches short and turned to bow at them. Sasaki nodded and Ryo grinned. Turning around, Hinata ran towards the battlegrounds. Her mind made up._

_**I will not loose this time. **_

_At the end of the dark hallway was a tunnel of light that lead Hinata to her chance for acknowledgement and pride. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

Stepping out of her reverie, Himeko turned towards the referee, Genma.

"_Ano_, Genma san."

"_Hai_, Hyuuga. Do you need something?"

Hinata shook her head. "I was wondering if I could go now. I would like to visit a friend at the hospital."

"Well, there's nothing else left to do here. So, I think you can go. Don't forget tomorrow's match." reminded Genma.

Hinata nodded. Hinata turned to face the audience and bowed before bowing at the referee. Taking her leave, Hinata sprinted down the deserted hallway.

_I won mother, Himeko, Sasaki sensei. Can you believe it! I won the match._

**- At Konoha Hospital-**

Ryo and Hinata arrived at the hospital together. Apparently, the two of them had been in such a haste to get there that they had ran all the way from the stadium towards the hospital. And **that** sure was a rather long way especially in their tired state. Hinata had immediately left the battlegrounds after her match to go in search for Ryo. Together, they rushed to see how Himeko was doing.

Stopping quite near to their sensei, Hinata and Ryo panted heavily. Sasaki had just exited Himeko's room.

"Sasaki sensei! How's Hime- chan?" asked Ryo.

"She's resting in the ward room. Don't worry too much. She's okay…so far. Plus, there are two ANBUs guarding her." Sasaki sank onto the nearest bench. Folding her arms and crossing her legs, Sasaki leaned against the white wall and closed her eye. Fatigue was clearly etched across her features.

Sighing, with her still closed.eyes, Sasaki continued to address her subordinates. " There's something wrong with her. " Sasaki said quietly. " But she won't tell me what it is."

Hinata and Ryo had heard Sasaki's quiet voice and Ryo had a frown on his face. Hinata's eyes had a worried expression in it.

" It isn't like Himeko to be secretive." said Ryo as his eyes drifted towards the shut doors of Himeko's wardroom. Ryo had known Himeko since the tender age of seven and throughout the whole years together, Ryo knew his friend was loudmouth, overbearing and rather a pain in the ass. But never was Himeko one to be secretive.

"The seal on her shoulder was half way activated. Knowing Himeko's control of the seal, its activation even if very slight means danger." Sasaki said. "Danger mostly to her."

"Sensei…"

Standing up, Sasaki stretched her tired limbs a bit. "There's no use all of us losing rest. At least one or two of us need to be in top shape should anything unexpected happens." Sasaki gave her two subordinates a weak smile. "Don't worry too much. If Himeko saw you like this, she would be cursing her mind away and drag both of you back home to sleep."

Ryo smiled as he could clearly imagine his tomboy of a teammate throwing obscene words at them for worrying too much. That little lady had to many 'extended vocabulary' that would astonish most of the hardest and most bad ass male population.

"Sensei." Hinata voiced out.

Sasaki turned towards the Hyuuga.

"Hai. Is there something you want?" asked Sasaki.

Hinata nodded. "Ano…since Ryo and I are already here. Could we just take a peek at how Hime is doing? We'll try to be as quiet as possible."

Sasaki looked at her students and shook her head. "I wish I could let you visit her, but her state right now doesn't allow her to receive any visitors at all. Those authorized into her room are only the Godaime, Kakashi- san and I. For some reason, we need to keep Himeko in closure."

"That sounds rather serious. I thought you said that she is okay?" Ryo asked, confused with all the tight security needed.

Sasaki looked towards the sleeping Uchiha's wardroom door. " Her physical condition is stable but since putting on the seal, Himeko has yet to gain consciousness. It is feared that there might be side effects should she wake up. That is why, we need to keep close inspection on her."

Hinata and Ryo understood. Resealing the cursed seal was a risky job. Side effects may persist and most often than not, the consequences were not pretty. They understood that their sensei was just trying to protect them and their friend from harm.

Sasaki turned around to face her subordinates, "I'm sorry but that's that. But, when Himeko is confirmed okay, you two will be the first to know. A shinobi's promise."

Hinata and Ryo sensed Sasaki's sincerity and they smiled at their sensei.

" In that case, will take leave now, sensei." Hinata said. "We'll see you in the morning."

Sasaki nodded.

Hinata and Ryo bowed and went off to return to their home to get some rest. However for Hinata, home tonight was the Hyuuga manor and she doubted that she would be getting much rest after all.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- THE CELEBRATION 

_**- Hyuuga Manor-**_

" Hinata nee- chan!"

Hinata turned around just in time to be tackled to the floor by the new Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi. Laughing at her sister's antics, Hinata propped herself up on her elbows to have a good look at her sisters happy face. Grinning, Hinata ruffled her sister's locks, "Now, now. What would people say if they saw their heiress sprawled like this."

Hanabi simply huffed, " Hmph, why should I care about what they think."

Hinata smiled gently at Hanabi, turning the little face to look straight into her eyes. Unlike during the match earlier that day, Hinata's Hyuuga's eyes no longer held the hard and intense light in it. The fighting stare was now replaced with something more soft. More Hinata like.

"Hanabi, you are now the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I know that ot is a big a burden on such little shoulders like yours but you really deserve it. More than I did."

"Hinata nee-chan…"

Hanabi looked at her sister's delicate features as if wanting to imprint the very image in her mind. The delicate fair complexion, the up turned amused cupid's bow cherry lips, her nose that spoke of the noble blood that flood through her and the signature white Hyuuga eyes. Being siblings, Hinata and Hanabi were so alike in looks yet so different. Her young eyes darted towards the only difference between her and her onee-chan, the wrapping around Hinata's forehead that concealed something from the eyes of other people, including her family. A scar too hurtful to expose let alone mention.

Gently touching the bandaged forehead, Hanabi did not realize that tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. "This is not supposed to be here." she said as she traced the seal that lay underneath the layers of bandage.

"It must have hurt." the younger girl whispered sorrowfully.

Hinata took shook her head, "Iie."

Taking the younger girl's hand into hers, Hinata swept the tears off the little girl's face as she smiled her usual soft smile. "Fate has made me your sister for a purpose. And that is to protect you from whatever form of harm. Including our family"

Hanabi raised her white eyes to look into Hinata's own white orbs. The Hyuuga eyes that were so identical. Tears streamed down her face more and she hugged Hinata closer to her, burying her face into her sister's warm chest. Heavily sobbing into her sister's chest. "I don't care about anything. As long as you're here with me, I'd gladly have the seal put on me instead."

"Shush, Hana- chan. I'm here now. There is no need to cry." Hinata said trying to console her younger sister, stroking the long black hair.

Hanabi raised her tearful face to look at Hinata, "You're not going to leave me again. Aren't you?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

Hinata remained silent before answering. "I have never left and I never intend to." Smiling, Hinata placed a palm just above Hanabi's chest where the heart was. "Forever and always, I'll be by your side…here." Hinata pressed into the upper chest slightly as to emphasize her meaning.

Placing her other palm, Hinata gazed softly into the younger girl's white eyes. "Just as you, _otousan_, _okaasan_, Neji and everyone in the Hyuuga clan and Konoha will remain here. Inside me for always."

The two sisters sat quiet looking at each other. Hanabi basking in her sister's warmth and Hinata stroking the young girl's long flowing hair. Wiping away the dried tears from the little girl's cheeks, Hinata slowly stood up, bringing Hanabi with her. Standing several inches above the heiress, Hinata straightened Hanabi's kimono.

"After a whole day of fighting, I've got to go and freshen up a bit. I'll see you at the banquet room shortly." smiled Hinata. Her Hyuuga eyes twinkling.

Letting her tear stricken face light up, Hanabi nodded and grinned, "Don't be late nee- chan. Otou-san and Neji ni-san are going to be there too."

Hinata nodded. Hanabi grinned again before turning around to run to her room. Luckily no one was around because knowing the protocols of an heiress, one simply does not go running around the house. At least not in a kimono. But Hanabi simply cared no more. Now that Hinata is back with the family, nobody is going to let them be apart anymore. Nobody is going to keep her nee-chan from her anymore.

FLASHBACK 

" _I want to see Hinata! Let me through!" Hanabi screamed as she struggled against a few other Hyuuga branch members' hold on her._

" _We cannot allow you to go near your sister. She is a disgrace to our clan and we cannot have you following her footsteps." said her grandfather, Toshio- san who also happened to be an Elder of the Hyuuga clan._

"_But Hinata nee-chan is sick! I must see her…"Hanabi had started to cry knowing that her struggles were nothing for a little girl of five years old against a group of grown up male Hyuuga shinobis. "I want...need to see onee- chan…"_

_The elderly merely ignored the protest of the little girl, "Silence! You will be directed to your room immediately and you are to remain there until you are called upon. As for punishment, your training for the whole week will be doubled." _

"_Otou- san will know about this!" Hanabi tried to threaten the old man who was also her paternal grandfather. _

_Laughing the childish threat away, Toshio-san merely glared at Hanabi, "And what will he do? Defy his own father? My dear Hanabi, even your father knows just what a waste that sister of yours is."_

_Hanabi remained stunned, silent and grief stricken at the direct insult about her sister. Turning away, the younger Hyuuga girl ran towards her room sliding shut the tatami doors. She fell onto her futon and cried herself out into the fluffy pillows, letting go all her frustrations and sadness that had been pent up in her small heart._

"_Hinata is not a waste. Hinata is not a loser. She is my onee-chan. The Hyuuga heiress." cried the young girl into the silence of the night._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Recalling that past memory, Hanabi grinned to no one in particular.

" Grandfather will regret those words he said about Hinata now. He will so regret it." Thought the little heiress as she made herself up for the gathering that night. "In fact, everyone will regret looking down on Hinata once."

**- The Hyuuga Banquet Room-**

Hiashi stepped into the room followed by Hanabi behind him. A servant waiting at the doors, bowed at his feet as the other Hyuuga council members bowed in respect to their clan head and heiress. Hiashi seated himself at the head of the oblong table, while Hanabi took her place as the heiress on the right of her father. Her grandfather and Hiashi's father; Hyuuga Toshio- sat on the left side, emphasizing his position as the third most important Hyuuga main house member. Beside Toshio sat Neji as the protector of the new Hyuuga heiress. A position slightly lower than Toshio.

By the time Hiashi and Hanabi had arrived, all the council members were already present and seated at their respective places. After both Hiashi and Hanabi had been seated, the servant by the door quietly slid the door close. On the opposite side of the door, two Hyuuga guards were stationed as precaution should an ambush suddenly happen.

The maids immediately served the array of food that had been earlier prepared for the feast that night. At one corner, musicians kept the diners entertained with their soft and relaxing music as a dancer performed a traditional dance in front of the Hyuuga council members.

Most of the Hyuuga members that were present at the feast were decked in white yukatas and kimonos while the head and heiress wore a more elaborated version of the traditional Hyuuga attire. The feast went smoothly with silence except for the entertainment that was provided.

It was only when desert, a sweet treat and a platter of cut fruits and a plate of homemade Hyuuga candy were served that small chatters finally took place. It all started with Hiashi as the clan head asking how everyone was finding the small gathering that night. Of course most of them had said that it was indeed a pleasure that was rather rare in their clan. True enough, the Hyuuga clan rarely has feasts such as these and only due to absolutely valid reasons will one be held. Originally, the feast was held to celebrate Hinata's triumph in her Jounin examination but no one except for Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji was aware of that fact. Even Hinata had no inkling at all that this feast was held in her honour. Most of them thought that their clan head was in the celebrative mood or something or it must have something regarding their heiress, Hanabi.

" Hanabi- sama, I must say that you are growing into a real lady these days." exclaimed one of the elders.

Hanabi slightly blushed and bowed her head at the praise. Hiashi simply laughed at his younger daughter's shy demeanor.

Another voiced, " Indeed. In no time, you will be a striking beauty just like your late mother, Sonoko-sama. Lethal, grace and beauty all wrapped in one delightful package."

Hanabi look towards the near far end of the table. Her white eyes trailing towards an oblivious council member that apparently had found tea more interesting than the petty little chatter going around. " You are most definitely too kind, Kimura- san. I am still far from such standards of beauty. But I do know one who was already attained most of those attributes."

The elders had recognized her trail of eyes and their eyesight too traveled towards the other female Hyuuga present in the feast. Hiashi knew very well whom his youngest daughter had meant and after having a good look at her in the past few weeks have indeed proved to him that indeed, here was another Sonoko. The lethality demonstrated in the match earlier that day, the poise and grace of a true lady, sharp wits and intellectual, and the subtle and soft beauty of a white-eyed goddess. This girl was definitely Sonoko's daughter. And proudly his as well.

Hinata, who was silently holding the small clay teacup that was filled with jasmine tea, slowly sipped the soothingly warm beverage. Her thoughts were no longer on the chatter and gaiety of the atmosphere in the room but rather somewhere else. Truthfully, Hinata would rather be anywhere else than this stuffy room. The earlier match had taken its toll on her tired body and sleep had never sounded so heavenly.

However, duty as a council member got the better of her. Despite having to give up her title as the heiress, her birth into the main family had automatically made her as an official Hyuuga council member, much to her dismay. For the gathering that night, Hinata had dressed herself in a plain white kimono that was made from one of the finest material in Konoha. Though not as elaborated as the one adorned by the heiress, her own splendid attire spoke of her heritage and noble blood, as well as her status in the Hyuuga clan. The former heiress and eldest child of the clan head.

Her long silky straight midnight blue locks was swept into a thick neat braid that extended down until her lower back. Her eyes were basically still the same white as it was before but the soft light that they once held was replaced with something else. Fire, pain and a strong sense of obligation. They were no more as transparent as they were when she was 12 years old. These days, her eyes were the only shield to her thoughts, soul and also emotions.

Right then, in the surroundings of the whole Hyuuga council members, her father, sister, grandfather and cousin, it seemed her thoughts were elsewhere. The faraway look that she had on her face as she sipped and looked into her clay cup revealed nothing. It was quite a while before some words that had been spoken to her finally registered her mind.

Turning her head aside, she saw that almost everyone at the table had their eyes on her, except for probably one or two Elders who no longer had any interest in their former heiress. Instead of blushing and looking flustered for being caught spacing out in the middle of such an important gathering, Hinata simply stared emotionlessly and asked, " Pardon me. I was… momentarily distracted." _No use asking them to repeat their question, statement or what ever it was they telling me_, she thought to herself. _If it was anything important, they would have told me gain anyway. _

"Your sister was complimenting on how alike your mother you have grown to become." said Hiashi with a very slight but sincere smile.

Hinata remained silent at the comment and unmoving. After a while, Hinata turned towards her cup once more and spoke, "Arigato, Hanabi sama."

Hanabi inwardly flinched at the formality that was infused in Hinata' tone. Her sister sounded so…so distant.

Hinata continued to spoke in the monotone voice that gave away no emotions at all. The sound was although not too loud but clearly audible throughout the whole room. "Gomen, but I am convinced that I am still miles away from being that great a person and probably never will. "

"Ahh… I see that there are still some modesty in your traits." said one her grandfather. "I have to say that you have indeed improved your fighting skills and have proved yourself worthy as a Hyuuga member and looking at how you have grown up to become, I would say that you have earned yourself a place as one of Konoha's most eligible ladies. Just like your mother once."

The only respond heard was a platonic, 'thank you' from the 16 year old girl.

Toshio had suddenly decided to reveal a matter seeing just how fitting the occasion was at that time. " As a present on your return to our clan, I have taken the liberty of arranging a little 'present' for your victory and homecoming."

The whole room was suddenly rendered speechless at Toshio's revelation.

Hiashi stared at his father. He was not aware of this 'small present' that the elderly Hyuuga had prepared for his daughter and truthfully; Hiashi did not like the way it was about to look. Hanabi and Neji also eyed their grandfather (Neji's father is Hiashi's brother remember?) warily. Something was not right somewhere.

The old man took pride in his 'little gift' and spoke across the table loud enough for Hinata to hear. "I have arranged with the _Kage_ of the Coud to betroth you with their heir who will be taking his rightful place as the ruler in a few more months. The Raikage has kindly agreed to the arrangement."

Most of Hyuuga members present silently gasped. A betrothal…with the Cloud after what had happened more than ten years before. It was simply unimaginable.

"Father. What is the meaning of this? You as well all of us know very well where we stand when it concerns the Cloud." Hiashi spoke rather a bit too loud from usual. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was furious, upset and disappointed with how the former Hyuuga clan head had arranged things behind his back.

Neji inwardly glared at Toshio. Hating him for his 'little surprise' and for being such an ignorant bastard.

"Exactly." The old man became defensive. "This reunion will bridge that gap that has been there for so many years. This relationship will not only forge better ties with our enemy but also benefit Konoha. Don't you think that it is time to bury the hatchet, Hiashi."

"Not at my daughter's expanse. The feud that had taken my brother's life should not sacrifice another Hyuuga member, moreover my own daughter. I will not lose another member of ny family." Hiashi stated sternly disregarding this was his father that he was addressing and that some of the Hyuuga's backbone were present as well. The atmosphere was immediately filled with tension and Neji had cursed his luck. So much for hoping for an if not enjoyable at least tolerable night. But that senile man had to go and spoil the whole event. At that very moment, Neji felt like spitting the old man and walk away but conscience got the better of him. His father if he could just see the whole mess, would be turning in his grave.

"I will not hand over my daughter to just anyone! Especially a Cloud." Hiashi stated with finality.

"You are being foolish, Hiashi. Hinata has yet to say a word about it." Turning his attention towards the quiet girl, "and if she realizes what is best for the clan and village, she would understand that my intentions are honorable."

"Father!" growled the clan head.

"Enough." the tension that emanated throughout the room was halted by the silent yet firm demand from a soft yet stern voice.

Finally deciding to make her stand in the whole mess in the Hyuuga family, Hinata turned to look straight into her grandfather's eyes. "I am well aware of your intentions Toshio- sama and I am also clear of the good that this union will bring."

Toshio smiled a victorious smile where else Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji stared at her. Shocked at her exclamations.

"But rest assure, I have matured and learnt a lot over the years. Even if I do not show it, but life in these four years have taught me many things and one thing is to not be selfish. However, with that lesson also comes another lesson. Blind meekness will only bring further hurt and harm. So the point here is that regardless of you being my superior and grandfather, I will have to strongly object the union no matter how prosperous it may sound." Hinata said firmly. Her eyes never wavering even for a second.

" The moment I stepped out of this house four years ago, I have decided to pave my own fate. Thus, I will not let anyone, and I mean just about anyone, decide my life anymore." said Hinata quietly. Her eyes stared straight into the eyes of the elderly man as if silently challenging him to rebuke her statement.

He took up her challenge.

"How insolent! Do you know what are you talking about, foolish girl." Toshio flared at his granddaughter.

"Just as clear as you are, grandfather." Hinata calmly replied.

"Hmph! I see that these years of absence have done you no good at all. You don't even realize your obligations that you hold towards your clan anymore." huffed the old man angrily.

"My obligations are just as they were before my absence. It's just that now I have added my priorities in life and that is towards the safety of Konoha and my duty as a Royal. This here…" Hinata suddenly points towards her forehead where the seal was etched, "…is not an excuse of an undying duty towards the Hyuuga clan. This is a 7th degree seal and I think you very well know what I mean. "

" Do you really expect me to believe that absurd excuse of yours." Toshio spat out. Hiashi as well as most of the elders clearly understood that the 7th seal had perished quite some time ago. It was a couple of generations before that the seal was abolished for some unknown reason and the matter was never brought up again.

Hinata slowly took of the wrappings around her forehead to reveal the seal. The seal was completely different from Neji's own mark of cagement. There on Hinata's forehead was an imprint of a round symbol that had seven dotes outlining the circle in which another small circler was etched.

The elders and Hiashi gasped at the sight of her seal. Indeed, that this was the first time that any of them had seen her cursed seal as for one, she had not attained the seal from any of them in the clan and for another reason was that, Hinata had never taken her bandages off for anyone before.

"The seventh divinity…How... Who..?" questioned Hiashi.

"This seal is documented in the Royal's archive of ninja clans treaty and official documents. I stumbled upon it in my research about some Hyuuga jutsu. Not to mention that I had a seal master to implant it. So, you can be rest assured that this seal is authentic."

"Who is this seal master that you speak of. It must definitely not be a Hyuuga because this seal has extinct quite a few generations ago." Hiashi asked. Part of him was intrigued to know who this so- called seal master was.

Carefully wrapping the seal again, Hinata said, "Gomen, Hiashi sama. I'm afraid that that is one information that I cannot impart with due to safety reasons."

It was true. If people were to find out about who the seal master was, chaos would definitely be at hand. It was bad enough that the Akatsukis were after this person as well.

"Hmpph! Such arrogance and insolence. This child of yours is such a failure." Exclaimed Toshio.

"That child of mine that you speak of is your grand daughter." replied Hiashi sternly.

"If this is the type of granddaughter I have, I would rather have none."

"Grandfather!" Hanabi glared.

Ignoring the whole ruckus, Hinata spoke to the clan head, "If that is all is needed of me tonight, please excuse me. It has been a rather long day for me. "

Hiashi nodded his permission.

With that, Hinata quietly stood up from her seating, bowed to her father and sister and slowly walked out of the banquet room. Silently sliding the doors close, Hinata made her way to her room to settle in for the night.

Sighing to herself, Hinata changed into a pair of cotton pajamas and laid the white kimono that was worn to the gathering carefully on a chair. Climbing into her bed, Hinata was grateful for the warmth and peace of the enclosed room. Away from family, away from people. Here in this room, she was able herself. Wishing her mother a good night, she let herself be engulfed in deep slumber. Oblivious of all the stress of the clan.

**_TBC_**


End file.
